La vie est pleine de surprise
by Roxylicity
Summary: Oliver et félicity s'aiment mais ont du mal à se trouver et la vie s'en mêle pour leur mettre des obstacles sur leur route, leur amour saura-t-il faire face à toutes ces épreuves ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Tout dabord je tiens à m'excuser par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison ,je suis assez nul de ce côté là alors ne m'en voulez pas !**

**Je commence à partir du moment ou Slade tient en otages Félicity et Laurel ,le reste sort toout droit de mon imagination .**

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_O_liver arriva dans l'entrepôt indiqué par Slade et entendit sa voix :

"_Bouge d'un millimètre et je te tranche la gorge ,j'ai un souvenir très exact de ce moment,de ma lame contre ta gorge et maintenant je tiens une lame sur la gorge de ta bien aimée..." _

_Slade de tenait derrière Félicity la lame faisait perler quelques gouttes de sang Oliver avait envie de tuer Slade sur le champ pour le mal qu'il faisait à Félicity , un acolyte de Slade arriva derrière avec Laurel ._

_"On va jouer à un jeu petit ! Comme sur l'île tu va devoir choisir entre deux femmes que tu aime , tu va devoir faire un choix,ta petite blonde du MIT ou la belle et grande avocate ? a laquelle des deux tiens-tu le plus ? "_

_Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire il ne voyait pas de solution pour s'en sortir et sauver les deux jeunes femmes ! si seulement Roy ou Diggle pouvait le rejoindre à temps, mais ils étaient de l'autre côté de la ville quand il les avaient prévenu du lieu du rendez-vous ils leur faudrait donc un certain temps avant d'arriver . _

_"Alors petit ! Tu va devoir te décider, à moins que tu ne veuille que je les tue toutes les deux tu va devoir faire ton choix maintenant !" _

_"Laisse les Slade ! Elles n'y sont pour rien c'est entre toi et moi ,elle n'ont pas à mourir par ma faute "_

_"Ah oui ? et Shadow ? elle elle est bien morte par ta faute ! elle n'on plus n'avait rien demander, elle était juste coupable de t'avoir aimer ! Tu ne t'es pas battu pour elle tu as laisser Ivo l'abattre comme un chien ,les mains attachées dans le dos ,il t'a donner le choix mais tu n'a rien fait pour elle ,elle est morte et tu m'a retirer la seule chose à laquelle je tenais sur cette terre c'est ce pourquoi je me suis juré de te prendre tout ce à quoi tu tiens alors maintenant tu va devoir choisir ,ARRÊTE de réfléchir petit "_

_Slade resserra sa lame sur la gorge de Félicity qui pleurait en silence ,elle regardai Oliver d'un œil implorant et il sentit son cœur se serrer , il l'avait mise en danger , il était responsable de cette situation et à cet instant il ne savait pas comment faire pour que tout le monde s'en sorte indemne ._

_"Slade je t'en prie arrête cette folie , relâche les et je t'offre ma vie "_

_Félicity redressa vivement la tête "Non Oliver tu n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! ne laisse pas tomber ,ma vie ne vaut rien par rapport à la tienne ,tu dois continuer à te battre "_

_"Ça suffit "s'écria Slade , il releva Félicity d'un mouvement brusque "Maintenant tu dois choisir Oliver ou je te jure qu'elles vont souffrir toutes les deux ,Laquelle veux-tu sauver ?répond tout de suite sans réfléchir "il asséna un coup de poing dans les côtes de Félicity et son acolyte fit de même à Laurel ,les coups continuaient à pleuvoir sur les deux jeunes femmes qui hurlaient de douleur ! _

_"Choisi MAINTENANT ! ou je te jure qu'on ne les reconnaîtra plus après ! " _

_"Très bien je choisi LAUREL "cria t-il en détournant son regard de Félicity "je choisis de sauver Laurel" répéta-il faiblement ..._

_Le cœur de Félicity manqua un battement ,elle aurait presque pu l'entendre se briser en mille morceaux tellement sa peine était grande,même la douleur de la lame de Slade ne la faisait plus autant souffrir que son cœur,tout ce qu'il avait dit dans le manoir des Queen une heure avant n'était qu'une mascarade ,elle l'avait déjà un peu compris quand il lui avait mis la seringue de remède dans la main mais au fond d'elle elle espérait qu'il y est une once de vérité dans ce qu'il lui avait dit surtout après le doux baiser qu'il avait poser sur ses lèvres et le regard intense qu'ils avaient échangé avant qu'il ne parte,elle s'était rejouer la scène en boucle en attendant que Slade vienne la chercher ,elle s'était prise à espérer que peut-être il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre elle et Oliver ,elle se passait le bout des doigts la ou il avait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme une adolescente après son premier baiser , mais tout ça n'était rien ,Elle n'était rien de plus à ses yeux que la gentille Félicity Smoack ,sa gentille partenaire dans leur lutte contre le crime ...elle ferma les yeux et tout alla très vite, elle entendit Slade dire à Oliver :_

_"Très bien petit comme tu voudra ,j'étais persuadé que tu choisirais la blonde " Slade sorti un pistolet de son fourreau et le pointa sur la tempe de Félicity qui implora Oliver de lui venir en aide ,mais entre temps un troisième acolyte de Slade avait saisi Oliver et lui maintenait fermement les bras derrière le dos lui procurent une vive douleur ,sa force étant décuplée par le mirakuru ,Il ne pouvait rien faire du tout juste assister à l'exécution de sa partenaire .Il allait la perdre elle aussi et ça jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner ,il ne s'en relèverait pas cette fois..._

_"je t'avais dit que je tuerai celle que tu aime Oliver" _

_Le coup retenti dans l'entrepôt et Félicity tomba à genoux...et puis ...rien...elle ne ressentait aucune douleur ...,elle releva la tête et aperçu que Laurel était blessé ._

_"Puis un autre coup retentit et tout alla très vite, Félicity entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe à terre et vit Slade allongé à coté d'elle , elle ne comprenait plus rien puis elle aperçu Diggle et Roy derrière elle ,dans le brouillard elle entendit Oliver lui réclamer la seringue d'antidote,elle lui envoya et il la planta dans le cou du soldat dopé au mirakuru et pu le mettre rapidement hors d'état de nuire et le troisième homme reçu également une flèche d'antidote des mains de Roy ._

Félicity retomba à genoux , toute la tension de la journée et toute la peine qu'elle ressentait resurgi d'un seul coup ,elle fondit en larme .

Oliver posa sa main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea vivement en lui hurlant :

_-" Ne me touche pas Oliver ,laisse moi...laisse moi" _dit elle dans un sanglot ! il n'y avait plus un mot dans l'entrepôt ,tous avaient tellement de peine de voir Félicity dans cet état ,Oliver recula devant le regard noir qu'elle lui avait jeté en disant ces mots ,Diggle aida la jeune femme à se relever ,

_"Viens Félicity ,quittons cet endroit" _et il l'entoura de ses bras pour la calmer et la rassurer .

Oliver alla voir l'Ampleur de la blessure de Laurel ,ça n'était pas très profond, la balle avait juste effleuré son bras ,rien de bien grave ,par chance Slade avait été distrait par Diggle ce qui lui avait fait rater sa cible .Quand il eu fini de l'examiner ,Laurel le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit qu'elle avait compris à quoi il jouais ,il s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix s'éleva et qu'un coup de feu retenti dans l'entrepôt :

"Tu as failli m'avoir Gamin !" dit Slade en tirent un coup de feu qui atteint Félicity en pleine poitrine,Diggle réagit en déguénant son arme et tira une balle entre les yeux de Slade qui poussa son dernier soupir .

Oliver assista à la scène de loin ,comme si son esprit et son corps s'étaient séparés ,il vit Félicity s'écrouler sur le sol au ralenti , c'était comme dans un rêve mais le bruit de son corps touchant le sol le ramena à la réalité ,il se précipita auprès d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer,la balle avait dû lui toucher un poumon ,son petit haut blanc était tout taché de sang ,elle planta son regard dans le sien et lui dit :

"Comme ça tu sera débarrassé de moi" ...un de ses bras et sa tête retombèrent sur le côté ,ses yeux se fermèrent et son cœur cessa de battre ...Oliver sentit la vie de la jeune femme s'éteindre entre ses bras, des larmes se mirent à couler ,ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps puis il prononça quelques mots à voix basse ,suppliant la jeune femme de ne pas le laisser ,qu'il avait besoin d'elle ,il la berçait d'avant en arrière le nez dans ses cheveux respirant son odeur et en répétant qu'il était désolé,que tout ça était sa faute qu'elle devait lui pardonner puis la voix de Diggle lui parvint dans le brouillard , Digg essayait de lui arracher la jeune femme des bras et Roy le tirait en arrière, il lâcha prise et vit Diggle entamer des mouvements de réanimation sur Félicity ,luttant pour refaire partir son cœur , Roy le fit se remetre debout ,il lui répétait de venir avec lui qu'il avait appeler les secours et qu'ils ne devaient pas le voir dans son costume d'Arrow mais Oliver s'en fichait pas mal à cet instant sa vie venait de s'arrêter il se fichait bien que tout le monde connaisse son identité ,il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Félicity puis comme par miracle la jeune femme repris de l'air ,son cœur était reparti il se précipita sur elle, la repris dans ses bras et lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille , personne n'entendit ce qu'il lui avait dit , cette fois Roy insistât pour qu'Oliver le suive jusqu'au Van pour se changer,il lui dit que si il voulait accompagner Félicity à l'hôpital il ne devait pas y aller en Arrow !


	2. Chapter 2

Il venait de finir de se changer quand l'ambulance arriva, il les dirigea tout de suite auprès de Félicity, il lui posèrent tout de suite un monitoring et une perfusion puis l'attachèrent sur la civière pour la ramener le plus vite possible à l'hôpital , Oliver les suivaient en moto car les ambulanciers refusèrent qu'il monte dans le camion , mais il était collé derrière eux sans les lâcher d'une semelle ,le camion s'arrêtât soudain en plein milieu de la rue,Oliver Manqua de leur rentrer dedans tant il était proche de l'ambulance ,il se rapprocha et jeta un œil,Félicity venait de refaire une crise cardiaque ...il paniqua pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent durer un siècle puis son cœur repartit à nouveau et l'ambulance se remit en route.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver gara vite fait sa moto sans se soucier de mettre l'antivol , il entra aux urgence mais ne put suivre le brancard que quelques secondes , une ambulancière était monté sur le brancard pour maintenir le point de compression et ils disparurent derrière les portes battante menant au bloc ,une infirmière retint Oliver par le bras en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin et qu'il allait devoir patienter en salle d'attente pour avoir des nouvelles de son amie .Elle l'invita également à la suivre afin d'établir le dossier d'entrée pour la jeune femme .S'en suivi une très longue attente, Diggle et Roy étaient resté à l'entrepôt afin d'attendre Quentin Lance et lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé . C'est donc seul qu'Oliver attendit qu'on vienne le voir pour l'informer de l'état de Félicity,il se mit à dériver dans ses pensées ,la première fois qu'il l'avait croiser à Queenconsolidated ,dans son petit bureau, elle mâchouillait un stylo rouge et elle commença à s'embrouiller dans ce qu'elle disait dès les premières paroles ,par la suite sa langue parlait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu ce qui parfois lui valait des situations très génente et il voyait ses joues rosir à chaque lapsus qu'elle faisait , cette pensée lui arracha un sourire, Félicity avait apporté un souffle de fraîcheur dans sa vie ,son humour ,sa gaieté,elle arrivait toujours à le faire sourire même quand il n'en avait pas envie ou que la situation était dramatique elle trouvait toujours un moyen de le "dérider" comme elle disait .Elle l'avait aussi beaucoup aider à évoluer dans sa quête,en lui faisant voir les choses différemment ,en lui rappelant ce qui était bien ou mal, oui Félicity l'avait aider à grandir et à ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres .La seule pensée que tout cela pouvait s'arrêter ce soir lui arracha le cœur ...

Au moment ou Digg et Roy arrivèrent à l'hôpital , Le médecin vint les voir :

_-"Vous êtes de la famille de mademoiselle Smoak ?"_

_-"Nous sommes ses amis , elle n'a personne d'autre à Starling city ..."_

_-"Bien ! Nous avons pu extraire la balle ,mais elle à fait un pneumothorax et son cœur s'est arrête de nouveau pendant l'opération ,nous avons pu le faire repartir rapidement, son pronostique vital est engagé pour le moment ,son cœur s'est considérablement affaibli avec ses trois arrêt , pour le moment son état est stable, nous allons la placer en soins intensifs pour la nuit ,seul une personne pourra rester avec elle cette nuit ,les autres allez la voir mais pas plus de 5 minutes chacun et séparément elle est extrêmement faible !" _

_-"Merci docteur" répondit Digg ,voyant qu'Oliver était incapable de prononcer un mot . _

_-"ça va aller Oliver elle va s'en sortir ,elle est très forte elle nous l'a prouver plus d'une fois !"_

_-"Oui seulement cette fois c'est différent Digg ,elle n'avait jamais été blessée à ce point et c'est entièrement de ma faute " _

_-"Arrête Oliver ne te rend pas malade ,qu'est ce que tu va faire te tirer une balle dans la tête pour que tout s'arrête ou bien tu va retourner te planquer sur ton île ? La culpabilité ne va pas aider Félicity , elle va avoir besoin de quelqu'un à ses côté quand elle se réveillera ,j'ai appelé sa mère mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de venir jusqu'à Starling city. Tu veux que Félicity se retrouve toute seule ici ?" _

_-"Bien sur que non Digg"_

_-"Alors arrête un peu et fait ce que tu a à faire ,rester auprès d'elle" _

_Félicity fut installée dans une chambre ,Digg et Roy allèrent la voir en premier car Oliver passerait la nuit à ses côté . Quand il pu enfin rentrer dans sa chambre il fut frapper par la blancheur de son teint, toutes traces de maquillage enlevées elle était tout aussi belle au naturel, des tuyaux et des fils étaient branchés de partout reliés à un tat de matériel ,d'écran et de chiffres qu'il ne savait pas analyser ...elle faisait toute petite dans ce grand lit et elle avait l'air tellement fragile que son cœur se serra,c'était entièrement sa faute si elle était là quoi qu'en dise Diggle . Quand est-ce que les gens arrêteraient de souffrir par sa faute ! Mais bon il allait mettre ça de côté et rester auprès d'elle pour la soutenir . il lui prit la main et s'installa sur une chaise à côté d'elle sans la lâcher ,peut-être qu'il arriverait à lui transmettre un peu de force de cette façon là .Dans la nuit une infirmière vint lui prendre ses constantes ,Oliver se recula un peu afin de la laisser passer ,à ce moment là Félicity ouvrit les yeux ,il entra dans son champs de vision pour lui faire voir qu'elle n'était pas seule ,mais aussitôt des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux ,son cœur s'affola et elle cria sur Oliver sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de dire un mot :_

_-"Sort d'ici Oliver ! je ne veux pas te voir !va t'occuper de Laurel sors de ma chambre ! "_

_Oliver resta muet ,elle était tellement en colère contre lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir un son _

_l'infirmière lui demanda de sortir immédiatement et d'aller derrière la vitre_

_Le monitoring s'affola puis une ligne horizontale s'afficha ,son cœur s'arrêta de nouveau . Toute l'équipe arriva avec le chariot de réanimation en s'afférant autour de la jeune femme ,Oliver sentit une grande tristesse l'envahir ,Félicity était tellement en colère après lui ,il n'avait pas voulu ça il se senti misérable si seulement il avait pu lui parler ,lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'entrepôt ,et les raisons de son choix ...il pria en silence pour qu'elle revienne à la vie même si pour ça elle ne devait plus jamais lui parler mais il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte ...enfin le monitoring émit un bruit faible certes ,mais régulier,son cœur venait de repartir ,Oliver poussa un soupir de soulagement et appuya son front contre la vitre ._

_L'infirmière__ qui était rentrée un peu plus tôt dans la chambre s'adressa à lui :_

_-" Je suis désolée pour vous parce que vous avez l'air de beaucoup tenir à cette jeune femme ,mais vu sa réaction de tout à l'heure je vous interdit de rentrer dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et ne vous montrez pas non plus à la vitre ,son cœur pourrait ne pas repartir une cinquième fois ...une salle d'attente est juste à côté de sa chambre vous pouvez rester là si vous voulez en attendant mais ne vous montrez pas sinon je ferais intervenir la sécurité ."_

_"Je vous le promet ,je resterai là ,mais s'il vous plait tenez moi informé de son état" _

_L'infirmière lui sourit et aquiéça avant de repartir vers son bureau._


	3. Chapter 3

_Quatre__ jours venaient de passer depuis cet incident, Félicity avait plongé dans le coma après son quatrième arrêt , Les médecins étaient en train de l'examiner, Oliver faisait les cent pas dans le couloir,il tournait comme un lion en cage, Digg n'essayait même plus de lui dire de se calmer ,c'était peine perdu ,lui même avait du mal à se contenir ._

_Tous les amis de Félicity étaient venus passer un peu de temps auprès d'elle ,mais le seul qui aurait aimer passer tout son temps à ses côtés n'avait plus le droit de pénétrer dans la chambre,le lendemain de l'incident Oliver avait raconter à Digg ce qu'il s'était passé ,cela ne l'étonna pas vu que quelques heures plus tôt il avait choisi de sauver Laurel ,dailleurs Digg ne comprenait pas trop , il avait eu l'impression qu'Oliver se rapprochait de plus en plus de Félicity alors pourquoi avait-il choisi Laurel , il se promit d'avoir une discussion avec lui ,mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment . Les médecins sortirent de la chambre de Félicity ,ils vinrent à leur rencontre la mine soucieuse,Digg sentit Oliver se tendre à ses côtés ._

_"Bonjour messieurs ,nous avons examiné votre amie ,ses jours ne sont plus en danger et nous avons pu retirer le tube de son thorax, mais nous n'arrivons pas à nous expliquer qu'elle soit toujours dans le coma ,toutes ses constantes son bonne, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas physiologique mais psychologique , est-ce qu'elle à subit un gros traumatisme avant de se faire tirer dessus ? je ne sais pas ,un décès difficile dans son entourage ? Une grande déception sentimentale ? ce genre de choc pourrait expliqué qu'elle ne veuille pas se réveiller ..."_

_Oliver se senti mal soudain elle ne se réveillait pas et c'était encore de sa faute !_

_Digg prit la parole pour répondre au médecin : _

_Effectivement elle a subit une grande déception juste avant qu'on ne lui tire dessus ._

_Le médecin hocha la tête ._

_"Cela pourrait expliquer qu'elle ne veuille pas se réveiller ...Nous allons suivre son état de très prêt ,essayez de lui parler , certaines personnes entendent ce qu'il ce passe autour d'elle malgré le coma .vous pourriez la réconforter ,ça pourrait l'aider" puis il tourna les talons et rentra dans une autre chambre ._

_Oliver ne bougeait pas il fixait Félicity ,Diggle alla parler à l'infirmière en lui rapportant sa conversation avec le médecin , il arriva à la convaincre de laisser Oliver rentrer dans la chambre afin qu'il puisse parler à la jeune femme ,qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait aider Félicity à sortir du coma . Elle accepta à la condition qu'Oliver sorte vite de la chambre si sa patiente se réveillait .Digg la remercia chaleureusement et rapporta sa conversation à Oliver qui ne se fit pas prié pour rentrer dans la chambre, Digg le vit prendre la main de Félicity et y déposa un baiser en fermant les yeux ,puis il commença à lui parler mais il n'entendait pas ses paroles derrière la porte et de toute façon cela ne le regardais pas ,il alla se chercher un café cela risquait d'être un peu long ._

_Oliver ressortit une heure après ,mais la jeune femme ne s'était pas réveillée .Digg lui dit qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il voulait rentrer ,il proposa à Oliver de venir manger avec lui et Lyla et qu'il devrait dormir dans un vrai lit ce soir et que sa chambre d'amis lui était ouverte ,Oliver refusa dans un premier temps mais Diggle insistât :_

_-"Oliver ça fait 5 jours que tu es ici ,tu n'a pris qu'une douche depuis tout ce temps et tu n'a pas fait un vrai repas non plus alors ce soir tu rentre avec moi ,c'est non négociable ,je vais prévenir l'infirmière de nous appeler au moindre changement même si c'est en pleine nuit,mais ce soir je t'emmène c'est compris ?"_

_Oliver sourit devant la crise d'autorité de Digg et accepta sa proposition , il se sentait tellement fatigué ce soir et ça ne lui disait rien de rester seul au Verdant ce soir . Ils quittèrent l'hôpital non sans s'assurer que l'infirmière les préviendraient bien . _

_Ils passèrent au Verdant chercher quelques affaires propre pour Oliver ,en rentrant il fut frapper par le silence qui y régnait ,il jeta un œil au fauteuil et aux ordinateurs de Félicity qui semblaient tellement inutile sans elle, pourra-t-il un jour réentendre le rire de la jeune femme résonner dans le QG ?avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il aurait déjà bien de la chance qu'elle veuille bien lui ré adresser la parole un jour .Il pris un sac de voyage et y fourra quelques vêtements et accessoires de toilette ,en passant devant le miroir il vu sa barbe de cinq jours, il ressemblait à un homme de cro magnon ,il avait le tour des yeux noirs enfoncés par la fatigue , pas étonnant que Digg lui avait ordonner de le suivre . _

_Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Digg , Lyla était là et s'affairait en cuisine, elle vint embrasser Digg puis serra Oliver dans ses bras en leur demandant comment allait Félicity ,puis elle les informa que le dîner serait prêt dans une demi-heure ce qui laissait du temps à Oliver pour prendre sa douche avant le repas ._

_ Ils mangèrent en discutant des événements des derniers jours mais Oliver était plongé dans ses pensés et avait du mal à tenir la conversation ,il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et alla se coucher , il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines et il n'eut même pas le temps de se déshabiller ,il tomba sur l'oreiller et s'endormi aussitôt. _

_ Dans le milieu de la nuit il se réveilla en sueur ,mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, bien au contraire ,il se voyait avec Félicity au QG ,elle pleurait ,alors il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler et déposa un baiser dans son cou ,il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça mais il en avait tellement envie sur le moment, Félicity fut surprise et releva la tête vers lui pour sonder son regard puis elle vint déposer un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres,il fut surpris à son tour puis posa ses mains de chaque coté de son visage et embrassa à son tour ses lèvres ,le baiser s'approfondi pour devenir plus pressant,il commença à lui caresser le dos ,les hanches puis il s'écarta brusquement:_

_-" Non ! s'écriât-t-il on ne peut pas faire ça ,je ne peut pas faire ça Félicity ,je dois être seul!"_

_-"Je t'en prie Oliver ne me repousse pas ,pas ce soir s'il te plait j'ai besoin de toi "dit-elle en comblant la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux ._

_Il plongea son regard dans le sien et vit tout le désir de la jeune femme , ce qui enflamma ses sens ,il reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné en la caressent de partout ,un désir ardent coulant dans ses veines ,lui aussi avait besoin d'elle à un point qu'il n'avait pas imaginer ,il mit ses mains sous ses fesses et souleva la jeune femme qui passa ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches le serrant très fort,il l'a plaqua dabord contre un mur tout en continuant à l'embrasser,ses lèvres ,ses joues, son cou ,ses épaules puis il reparti vers le bureau leurs mains parcourent le corps de l'autre découvrant chaque centimètre ,comme s'ils voulaient en mémoriser chaque détails .il l'a déposa sur le bureau en faisant tomber les nombreux objets qui s'y trouvaient mais il s'en fichait bien à ce moment là ,il commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise puis fini par les arracher faisant apparaître le soutien gorge de la jeune femme,il voulait sentir sa peau contre lui , il enleva prestement son tee-shirt et dégrafa le soutien gorge de la jeune femme qui vola à coté de sa chemise ,il la repris dans ses bras et l'emmena vers le lit d'appoint ,il la déposa à côté du lit où ils finirent de se déshabiller mutuellement ,elle lui arracha un grognement quand elle lui baissa son pantalon en lui touchant l'entre jambes ,Oliver allongea la jeune femme sur le lit et se positionna au dessus d'elle en lui demandant si elle était sure de vouloir continuer ,elle aquiéça et embrassa ses épaules ,il repris sa bouche puis descendit le long de son corps en déposant de multiples baisers ,il sentait la jeune femme se tendre sous ses baisers, elle lui caressait le dos ,les épaules et le cou ,il avait l'impression d'être en feu aux endroits ou elle le touchait puis n'y tenant plus il l'a pénétra d'un coup ,la jeune femme poussa un gémissement de plaisir,il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ça pendant une éternité ,son gémissement l'encouragea à continuer et il ne tardèrent pas à atteindre le plaisir ultime en même temps !_

_C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'était réveillé,il ne savait plus où il était ,ce rêve paraissait tellement réelle ,mais il n'était pas au QG , il était dans l'appartement de Digg et Félicity était à l'hôpital branchée à une machine, il ferma les yeux pour calmer sa respiration , il était trempé de sueur et avait besoin d'une douche froide pour calmer ses sens .Quand il en sortit Digg était debout en train de boire un verre d'eau ._

_-"Digg , désolé ,je t'ai réveillé "dit Oliver _

_"Non ne t'inquiète pas j'était réveillé depuis un moment déjà ! Oliver est-ce que ça va ? tu a encore fait un cauchemar ?"_

_"Ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar mais oui ça m'a réveillé , j'avais besoin de reprendre une douche "_

_"Tu veut m'en parler ?" _

_"Non il ne vaut mieux pas ,je vais retourner me coucher bonne nuit Digg"_

_"A toi aussi mon amis" _

_Oliver retourna s'allonger les mains sous la nuque , il ne voulait pas se rendormir mais la fatigue l'emporta ._


	4. Chapter 4

Ce doit être un cauchemar ..., je vais me réveiller et je serai bien au chaud sous ma couette à la maison ...

Félicity avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de comprendre que tout ça était bien arrivé mais une violente douleur à la poitrine lui indiquait que tout ça était réel , elle n'avait pas rêvé, cette douleur à la poitrine confirmait qu'elle s'était bien pris une balle et celle de son coeur en miettes confirmait qu'Oliver avait été près à la sacrifier pour garder Laurel en vie .Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage . Elle ouvrit légèrement les paupières et fut aveuglée par la luminosité de sa chambre d'hôpital elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un tat de machines reliées à elle ,tout ça pour une balle !

elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle , une infirmière notait quelque chose dans un classeur , elle releva la tête et fit un grand sourire à Félicity .

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Smoak ! vous voilà enfin revenue parmis nous ! vous nous avez fait peur vous savez ainsi qu'à tous vos amis . nous étions très inquiet ! comment vouz sentez-vous ? "

"j'ai très mal à la tête et pourquoi suis-je relié à toute ces machines juste pour une balle "

" Non mais vous voulez rire jeune fille ? juste une balle ? vous nous avez fait 4 arrêt cardiaque, un pneumothorax et 4 jours de coma profond vous pensiez peut être que vous iriez danser ce soir "

"Vous revenez de la loin ma belle et il va falloir vous reposer ! je vais aller prévenir le médecin pour qu'il vienne vous voir ainsi que votre amis le beau brun aux yeux bleu qui m'a fait promettre de l'appeler au moindre changement en me faisant bien comprendre que si je ne le faisait pas j'aurai affaire a lui ,il a trainer dans les couloirs durant 4 jours vu que vous lui aviez ordonner de sortir de votre chambre , je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous à fait , vous devez avoir vos raisons et ça ne me regarde pas mais sachez qu'il ne vous a pas laisser tomber pour autant, mais hier soir un autre de vos amis l'a obliger à rentrer se reposer un peu il avait une mauvaise mine le pauvre garçon " dit-elle en secouant la tête puis elle s'éloigna vers la porte laissant Félicity seule .

Si seulement cette infirmière savait , il se sentait juste coupable comme d'habitude , après tout tant mieux si il s'était fait du soucis cette fois elle ne le rassurerai pas en lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute , qu'il souffre un peu à cause d'elle pour une fois ça changerai ! En tout cas elle ne voulait pas le voir pour le moment , elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses excuses , elle ne le supporterai pas et elle savait que si elle le voyais elle ne pourrais pas résisté à son air de chien battu .

Elle allait devoir trouver une occupation car pour le moment elle ne se sentai pas prête à reprendre ses activités dans la team , elle devait prendre du temps pour elle , pour se reconstruire loin de tout ça et surtout loin d'Oliver .

Deux coup frappés à la porte la sortirent de ses réflexions, un jeune médecin d'une trentaine d'années environ entra avec un grand sourire ce qui mit Félicity tout de suite a l'aise .Ces derniers temps il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sourire dans son entourage cela faisait du bien .

\- "Tiens, tiens ma patiente préférée est enfin réveillée " lui dit il .

Félicity lui rendit son sourire .

-"Mais vous ne me connaissez même pas !

" Pas besoin vous êtes la plus jolie de mon service "ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil

Félicity pouffa de rire mais cela lui déclencha une violente douleur aux côtes .

"Desolé lui dit le médecin je suis censé vous soigné pas vous faire plus de mal ...je pense qu'aujourd'hui nous allons pouvoir vous enlever votre drain ,la balle à perforer votre poumon nous avons du vous l'agrafer ça ne bougera plus mais vous allez devoir vous reposer ! Je repassserai vous voir ce soir bonne journée mademoiselle Smoak ...j'ai hâte " dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil en sortant .

Félicity sourit cet homme était charmant et plutot pas mal à regarder !

Elle vit une tête passer par la porte de sa chambre ,Diggle lui sourit et entra .

"Salut ma belle comment te sent-tu ?" lui demanda-il en la prenant dans ses bras .

" Je suis vivante c'est déjà pas mal "

"Oui tu nous a fait très peur ,surtout ...à Oliver..."

"S'il te plait Digg je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment ,ça fait trop mal "dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux "

"Ouais je comprend ,il est là dans le couloir ,si tu veux le voir "

"Non pas pour le moment désolée ..."

"Eh! tu n'a pas à être désolée,mais peut-être devrais-tu écouter ce qu'il a à te dire "

"Il n'y a rien à expliquer Digg ,il à fait son choix ,il aime Laurel depuis tellement longtemps ,je me suis fait des illusions c'est tout ,maintenant je vais devoir encaisser tout ça et penser un peu à moi ! Je ne veut pas entendre de sa bouche combien il l'aime elle ! l'amour n'a pas de raison et je ne veux pas le voir pour le moment "

"Ok ne t'ennerve pas ma belle ,je suis de ton côté daccord "

"Merci Digg ,je peux au moins compter sur toi .Comment va Lyla ? "

"Très bien ,en fait elle va même très bien ,tu as besoin d'une bonne nouvelle alors je vais te l'annoncer en premier ! Lyla et moi alors avoir un enfant "

Félicity fixa son amis

"Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle Digg je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !"

"Merci je savais que ça te ferait plaisir , on ne s'y attendait pas mais nous en sommes très heureux même si je suis mort de trouille de devenir père !"

"Arrete je suis sure que vous serez de super parents pour ce petit bout de choux !"

"Merci ,j'espère être à la hauteur"

"Tu le sera Digg j'en suis persuadée"

"Bien je vais te laisser te reposer ma belle tu a une sale tête "

"Merci ça fait toujours plaisir " dit-elle en rigolant !

"Je reviendrai te voir demain avec Lyla daccord "

" Je ne bouge pas ,c'est promis mais demain pourrait-tu passer au verdant et me rapporter ma tablette et mon téléphone ,je sens que je vais m'ennuyer à mourrir ici !"

"Pas de problème je t'apporte tout ça ainsi que des vêtements propres on passera à ton appartement avec lyla elle te fera une valise "

"J'tadore Digg ,merci et à demain "

"A demain ma belle repose toi "

Diggle sorti à peine du couloir qu'Oliver lui tomba dessus .

"Alors tu lui a parler ? comment va-t-elle ? elle veut bien me voir ?"

"Calme toi mon pote une question à la fois ! oui je lui ai parler ,oui ça peut aller mais non elle ne veut pas te voir pour le moment "

"Mais si elle me laissait lui parler je pourrait lui expliquer mon choix et ..."

Digg lui coupa la parole

"Oliver laisse lui du temps ,elle vient de subir un traumatisme et tu lui a brisé le coeur ,c'est normal qu'elle ne veuille pas te voir pour le moment laisse lui du temps ! Quand elle sera prête à t'entendre elle te le dira . Maintenant partons ,elle va bien mais elle ne veut pas te voir alors rien ne sert de rester ici à trainer dans les couloirs ,ils vont finir par appeler la police"

Oliver n'ajouta rien et suivi Diggle .Il fallait qu'il aille au Verdant pour se défouler sur quelque chose ! Digg l'accompagna pour récupérer les affaires de Félicity puis salua Oliver en lui disant qu'il partait rejoindre Lyla ,Oliver le regarda à peine , émit un grognement qui ressemblait à un ok et se remit à taper sur son mannequin . Diggle secoua la tête et le traita d'abruti sans que celui-ci puisse l'entendre et parti rejoindre la mère de son futur enfant .Il sourit à cette image , en s'imaginant Lyla avec leur bébé dans les bras .


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait dix jours que Félicity était réveillée ,elle en avait vraiment marre d'être enfermée dans cette chambre d'hôpital mais cela lui avait au moins permis de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle voulait faire après sa sortie .

Lors de la visite du matin , le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'elle pourrait sortir dès le lendemain elle avait donc planifié sa sortie avec une amie , elle était impatiente de mettre son nouveau projet en route , elle devait s'éloigner quelques temps de starling city et de tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement et surtout elle devait s'éloigner d'Oliver , elle devait essayer de se reprendre et de contrôler ses sentiments .

Songeuse elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac de voyage et souri à l'idée que le lendemain à cette heure elle s'envolerai pour une lointaine contré .Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle s'appretait à faire ...

Elle se senti un peu coupable de se sauver comme ça , sans le dire à Digg ou à Oliver en face , mais elle avait peur qu'ils essayent de la dissuader de mettre son projet a exécution mais elle sentait qu'elle en avait besoin , elle devait reprendre sa vie en main .

Oliver se réveilla brusquement ,encore ce rêve ! Depuis la nuit où il avait dormi chez Diggle ,il refaisait toutes les nuits le même rêve , il se réveillait en sueur dans son lit , il n'en pouvait plus , il regarda sa montre , quatre heures du matin ...il poussa un soupir jetta les couvertures et alla taper sur ses mannequins , c'était l'avantage de dormir au verdant , il pouvait se défouler dès qu'il en avait besoin et en ce moment c'était plus que fréquent , il était épuisé à ne plus dormir comme ça il fallait que ca cesse et pour ça il fallait qu'il parle à Félicity coûte que coûte si elle refusait encore de le voir à l'hôpital il y retournerai le soir en Arrow il fallait absolument qu'elle l'écoute ce qu'il avait à lui dire !

Il s'entraîna pendant presque cinq heures puis pris une longue douche et enfila un jean et un tee-shirt et fonça à l'hôpital bien décidé à passer la barrière des infirmières .Par chance il n'y avait personne dans leur bureau ,il alla directement à sa chambre ,ouvrit la porte à la volée ,enfin il allait la revoir ! Son sourire se figea ...Vide ! la chambre était complètement vide !

"Monsieur Queen que faite vous là ?" lui demanda l'infirmière .

"Félicity ,Melle Smoack que s'est-il passé ? où est-elle ?"

"Du calme jeune homme elle va très bien ,telllement bien que les médecins l'ont laisser sortir ce matin ,vous l'avez raté de peu ,mais suivez-moi, elle à laisser quelque chose pour vous"

Oliver la suivi jusqu'a son bureau ou elle lui remit une envelloppe marquée à son nom ,Oliver reconnu sont écriture , il déchira à la hâte le haut de l'envellope et lu :

_**Oliver, **_

_**Désolée d'être partie comme ça sans rien dire ,ni prévenir personne ,mais je savais très bien que si je parlai avec toi où Diggle vous alliez me faire changer d'avis .**_

_**J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce qu'il c'est passer dernièrement et il est temps que je reprenne ma vie en main ,je suis fière de ce que l'on a acccompli tous ensemble et à mon retour si tu veux toujours de moi dans la Team je serai heureuse de reprendre ma place .Mais pour le moment je dois vraiment me recentrer sur moi ,j'ai besoin de savoir ou j'en suis et il n'y a qu'en m'éloignant de Straling City que je pourrais y arriver,je ne sais pas combien de temps, je vais avoir besoin quelques mois ,six tout au plus .**_

_**N'essaye pas de me localiser s'il te plait parce que j'irai encore plus loin . Ne vous inquietez pas pour moi je part avec des amis de confiance qui assurerons ma protection ,je ne courerai aucun danger sois en en sur .**_

_**Voilà encore mille excuces de partir comme ça ,à bientôt prend soin de toi et de Laurel et dis à Roy,Diggle et Lyla que je les embrassent et que je serai là pour la naissance de leur bébé .**_

_**Ton Amie ,Félicity .**_

_**Ps : J'ai mis sur une clé un programme pour vous faciliter l'accés des ordinateurs,des raccourcis pour brouiller les caméras ,craquer des mots de passe ,reconnaissance faciale etc Diggle n'aura qu'a mettre la clé sur l'ordi principale et ouvrir le dossier et tout s'installera en quelques minutes .**_

Oliver dû s'assoir, il fixa un point sur le sol ,Elle était partie ...il se sentit comme abandonné il avait tant espérer pouvoir lui parler aujourd'hui ,soulager ce poids qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis des semaines mais là c'était fini elle était partie et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la retrouve ,il eu un rire navré ce n'était pas de Starling City qu'elle avait voulu s'éloigné mais plutôt de lui ,quand à Laurel ,si seulement Félicity savait ! Il n'avait pas revu Laurel depuis le fameux soir où Félicity s'était fait tirer dessus ,Laurel lui en voulait tellement qu'elle lui avait demander de ne pas la rappeler avant dix ans ...Oliver fut interrompu de ses pensées par l'infirmière .

"ça va Mr Queen ?ce ne sont pas de mauvaises nouvelles j'espère ,vous êtes tout pâle ! "

"Non ça va aller ,vous ne me verrez plus trainer ici c'est l'avantage ,Bonne fin de journée Madame ! "

"Bonne chance jeune homme"

Oliver tourna les talons en se disant que la chance l'avait abandonné depuis un long moment ! il allait rentrer au Verdant et réfléchir à tout ça en faisant des tractions jusqu'a l'épuisement !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tout dabord je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos review qui font très plaisir ,j'ai hésiter à publier cette histoire car je ne suis pas écrivain mais visiblement elle vous plaît donc tant mieux ! je publie vite car j'ai commencé à l'écrire ya un petit moment donc c pour ça que c rapide pour le moment ! Voilà je voulais juste vous remercier , bonne lecture ^^et encore merci de me suivre ! **_

_**Roxy .**_

* * *

Félicity fut projetée violemment au sol ,face contre terre et cela faisait au moins dix fois !

Elle entendit un rire derrière elle !

"Aller debout j''en ai pas encore finis avec toi ! "

Félicity se releva péniblement ,s'assit en tailleur et fixa celle qui venait de l'envoyer au tapis .

"Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui SARA tu m'a suffisamment humiliée comme ça !"

Félicity l'avait appeler de l'hôpital ,elle se remémora leur conversation :

"Bonjour Sara ,c'est Félicity ,j'aurai besoin que tu me rende un grand service "

"Bien sur que puis-je pour toi ?"

"Je veux que tu m'apprenne à me battre ! enfin pas me battre comme toi j'en serai incapable mais au moins me défendre un peu histoire de ne pas me laisser enlever trop facilement"

"Félicity ! je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ! Oliver est daccord avec ça ? "

" Sarah ! il ne s'agit pas d'Oliver mais de moi ,seulement moi , au court des deux dernières années je me suis faite enlevée un nombre incalculable de fois et ça sans jamais pouvoir riposter, même un tout petit peu , je veux que ça cesse et ne plus me laisser faire "

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Félicity et Oliver risque de mal le prendre tu devrait peut-être t'entraîner avec lui "

"Sarah arrête avec Oliver ,pour le moment il à d'autres choses à régler pour ce préoccuper de moi et puis il n'a pas son mot à dire on est pas marié que je sache on n'est même pas ensemble de près ou de loin,il a choisi Laurel ,je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est si Diggle n'était pas arrivé , je suis une grande fille ,je peux prendre mes décisions toute seule ,Oliver n'est pas bien placé pour juger de ce qui est bien ou mal dans ma vie et il a déjà refuser plusieurs fois de m'entraîner ,il dit que l'équipe est là pour me protéger ,que je dois rester dans mon domaine de compétence , seulement je ne peux pas vivre avec un membre de l'équipe vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ,je t'en pris , je ne veux plus me laisser faire s'il te plait"

"Ok ok j'ai compris tu es vraiment fâchée après lui ,si tu es sûre de toi je peux t'apprendre un peu de self défense pour commencer. Seulement je ne suis pas à Starling city en ce moment ,je suis retourner à Nanda Parbat avec Nyssa "

"Ecoute j'ai besoin de changer d'air,je pourrais peut-être venir te rejoindre là-bas enfin si le chef de la ligue m'y autorise "

"Je ne sais pas je dois le leur demander ,je te tiens au courant "

"Merci Sara c'est très important pour moi "

"J'ai bien compris Félicity,je te rappel dès que j'ai l'autorisation de la ligue ,à bientôt "

Et voilà comment Félicity était arrivé là depuis plus de 5 mois ,5 mois à s'entraîner , Sara ne la lâchait pas, tous les jours elle devait s'entraîner à courir ,soulever des poids etc mais elle se faisait envoyer au tapis quasiment à chaque fois, Sara devait se dire qu'elle était une cause perdue .Félicity se trouvait très fatiguée mais elle ne voulait rien lâcher et tout cet entrainement lui permettait d'évacuer sa frustration ,elle devait se concentrer lors des exercices au risque de se prendre un mauvais coup ,le soir elle était épuisée et s'endormait comme une masse jusqu'au matin .

Sara lui tendit la main ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées .

"Ouhou ya quelqu'un ?où tu es là ? concentre toi un peu " la gronda-t-elle .

"Désolée j'était dans mes pensées "

"J'ai bien vu ! arrête de rêvasser on a pas fini l'entrainement tu commence à rendre un peu les coups alors on devrait arriver à faire quelque chose de toi "

"Tu es sûre ?parce que je connais chaque détails des ornements du tapis d'entrainement !"

"Mais si ça vient ,mais je te trouve vraiment fatiguée tu sais tu devrait peut-être faire une pause ,l'entrainement est difficile "

"Je ne sais pas trop c'est vrai que je fatigue vite ,je suis une petite nature voilà tout ! bon aller je file sous la douche et je pense que je vais aller faire une petite sieste ,on reprendra cette après-midi "

Sarah la regarda partir , c'est vrai que Félicity était très fatiguée , même Nyssa lui avait fait remarquer . Elle allait devoir la convaincre de consulter un médecin mais ce n'était pas gagné !

Depuis son arrivée à Nanda parbat la jeune femme avait prouvé sa détermination à s'entraîner, elle y passait sa journée .Elle s'était confié à Sara , elle lui avait raconter ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi elle avait décidé de s'éloigner de Starling city .Sara ne comprenait pas non plus le choix d'Oliver , quand elle l'avait quitté c'était parce qu'elle pensait réellement qu'elle était un obstacle entre eux et qu'en partant cela pourrait évoluer , elle avait vu à quel point ils étaient proche ,Oliver s'inquiétait toujours pour elle , lorsque l'horloger avait fait sauter les ordinateurs elle avait vu son visage se tordre d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il n'arrive malheur à Félicity . Quand Slade les avaient attaqué dans le sous sol du Verdant il l'avait mise à l'abri tout de suite,alors qu'elle même était juste derrière , dans ces cas là tu n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, même si tu es Oliver Queen, tu attrape la personne qui compte le plus pour toi afin de la protégé. Pour finir c'est elle qui avait su lui donner la force d'aller récupérer sa sœur lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée et de faire tout ce qu'il fallait , comme si il lui demandait l'autorisation de tuer si nécessaire ,il lui avait suffit de quelques paroles et d'un regard pour lui insuffler tout le courage dont il avait besoin .C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle et Oliver faisait une erreur en restant ensemble quand elle les avaient vu se regarder avec une telle intensité , elle comprit le lien qui les unissaient , Félicity avait cette lumière nécessaire pour aider Oliver à sortir des ténèbres où il avait sombré depuis le naufrage du bateaux de son père .

Sara ne s'en sentait plus capable , elle avait trop souffert pour pouvoir aider Oliver, elle avait pris sa décision à ce moment là ,elle devait s'éloigner d'Oliver afin de lui donner une chance d'avoir un avenir meilleur , elle était donc partie sur cette idée alors elle ne comprenait pas le choix d'Oliver ,elle pensait qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour Laurel ,juste une réelle amitié ,peut être devrait elle avoir une discussion avec lui afin d'éclaircir tout ça .Sur cette réflexion elle se mit à la recherche de Nyssa .

Trois jours plus tard ,devant l'insistance de Sara , Félicity était aller chez le médecin de la ville voisine et ce qu'il lui appris lui causa un choc ,elle n'en revenait pas , ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas anodin ,elle allait devoir accepter ce qui lui arrivait , elle allait avoir besoin de soin adaptés et ce n'est pas ici qu'elle pourrait le faire , elle devait rentrer à Starling city plus tôt que prévu ,l'heure était venue de rentrer chez elle ,elle devait avertir Oliver et tout ces amis de ce qui lui arrivait et cela n'allait pas être très facile à expliquer sans devoir rentrer dans les détails .Elle prit sa valise et rangea ses affaires avant de chercher Sara et Nyssa pour tout leur expliquer avant de partir ...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aller je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps ^^**_

* * *

Diggle descendit les marches du Verdant pour se rendre au QG comme il le faisait tous les soirs pour rejoindre Oliver et Roy .Seulement depuis quelques mois Arrow ne sortait plus beaucoup , privé de Félicity ils étaient beaucoup moins efficace qu'avant et Oliver avait perdu le goût de sortir en Arrow sans son informaticienne pour le guider avec sa voix , il était rongé par la culpabilité qu'elle se soit fait tirer dessus et qu'elle s'était enfuie le plus loin possible de lui .

Digg savait déjà ce qui l'attendait en bas des marches ,tous les soirs il trouvait Oliver assis devant son ordinateur sur un tabouret à côté du fauteuil de Félicity , depuis son départ personnes n'avait oser s'asseoir dessus ,d'ailleurs ,Oliver ne l'aurait peut être pas permis ...il lui arrivait de fixer ce fauteuil pendant des heures comme si elle pouvait apparaître assise dessus comme par magie .Il fallait que Digg est une conversation sérieuse avec Oliver ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi Arrow devait reprendre du service et aider la police à arrêter les criminels qui sévissaient dans la ville .

il lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos .

"Salut mon pote quel est le programme de ce soir ?"

"Salut Digg rien de bien important , un petit dealer à remettre à sa place , Roy peut bien s'en charger tout seul "

"Oliver , Roy se charge de beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps , tu devrait peut être te remettre en selle , ça te changerai les idées , tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça tu ne fait plus rien, que penserait Félicity en te voyant comme ça ?"

Oliver jeta un regard noir à Digg .

"Elle est partie depuis bientôt 6 mois Digg je crois qu'elle se fiche pas mal de ce que je fait , elle ne reviendra sans doute jamais ! Tu devrait rentrer voir ta femme , il ne se passera rien de plus ce soir "

"Oui comme pratiquement tout les soirs depuis l'accident Oliver c'est bien le problème ! "

"Rentre chez toi Digg ! je me sent assez minable comme ça , je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelle ce qui c 'est passé ! si j'avais su je m'y serait pris autrement , j'ai pris une décision à ce moment là ,j'ai voulu jouer et j'ai perdu pas la peine de me le rappeler "

Sur ce il prit ces affaires et quitta le QG en ruminant .

Digg pris aussi ses affaires après tout il allait rentrer plus tôt retrouver sa petite femme et laisser cette tête de mule pour ce soir , si seulement il pouvait contacter Félicity et la faire revenir , elle seule arrivait à raisonner Oliver et à le faire sourire, car depuis plus de six mois ,il n'avait pas vu l'archer sourit une seule fois et Félicity manquait à tout le monde elle envoyait un mail crypté tous les mois avec juste quelques mots :

" je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas pour moi à bientôt , votre amie Félicity"

Mais là ça commençait à faire long et cela les inquiétaient tous ...

Oliver était parti en colère , de quoi se mêlait Digg ! mais ce qui le mettait vraiment en colère c'est que Digg avait raison , depuis le départ de Félicity il n'avait plus goût à rien et cela l'ennuyait de jouer les justicier , il avait tellement pris l'habitude d'avoir l'appuie de Félicity que les quelques fois où il était sorti sans elle il avait l'impression d'être aveugle et complètement désarmé , cela lui avait valu de tomber dans quelques pièges que Félicity aurait pu déjouer facilement ...il avait perdu sa partenaire et il ne savait pas comment combler le vide qu'elle avait laisser en partant à l'autre bout de la planète. Perdu dans ses pensées il arriva devant l'immeuble sur lequel il se perchait tous les soirs ,il tira une flèche qui l'emmena sur le toit ,car tous les soirs il grimpait sur le même immeuble pour surveiller le bâtiment en face, surtout l'appartement du 2 ème étage , là où habitait Félicity il passait là tous les soirs avant de rentrer à l'appartement de Théa qui lui avait proposer de vivre avec elle depuis qu'elle était revenue vivre à Starling city ,il venait chaque soir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien mais surtout il espérait toujours qu'elle soit rentrée...

Ce soir là il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait, il cru distinguer une lueur qui vacillait, comme une bougie ou une lampe de poche , il décida de se rapprocher le cœur battant , ce pourrait il qu'elle soit là ? il décocha une autre flèche qui s'enroula autour de la rambarde de l'escalier de secours , il descendit quelques marches pour se retrouver au niveau de la fenêtre de salle à manger il jeta un œil , la porte fenêtre était ouverte offrant une vue directe sur le canapé et son occupante , la masse de cheveux blonds semblait bien appartenir à Félicity , elle était assise en tailleur et elle semblait méditer , depuis quand Félicity méditait ?

il la contemplait en silence elle avait une couverture sur les épaules , ses cheveux étaient détachées , une bougie était allumée sur la table basse projetant des ombres sur les murs , Oliver sentit son cœur s'affoler ,enfin elle était de retour ,il avait tellement eu peur qu'elle ne revienne pas , il avait tellement de choses à lui dire il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir mais maintenant qu'elle était de retour cela ne lui paru pas aussi facile, sa voix le fit soudain sursauter .

"Bonsoir Oliver" dit Félicity avant même de se retourner .

"Comment savait tu que c'était moi ?"

Félicity se retourna et lui souri .

"Qui d'autres pourrait rentrer chez moi en décochant une flèche à mon escalier de secours ? et d'ailleurs comment savait-tu que j'étais rentrée ? il n'y a que deux heures que je suis de retour ."

Félicity se leva resserrant sa couverture autour de ses épaules et elle fixa Oliver dans les yeux .

Il savoura ce moment et fut troublé car à cet instant elle avait le même regard que dans ce rêve qu'il faisait toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle était parti ,sa voix le ramena à la réalité :

"Oliver ouhou ya quelqu'un ?"

Oliver revint à la réalité , il ne répondit pas à sa question il la regarda ,lui aussi avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

"Où était tu partie ? avec qui était-tu pendant tout ce temps , j'ai besoin de savoir , je t'en prie répond moi "

"J'étais à Nanda Parbat avec Sara et Nyssa "dit elle avec une pointe de défi dans le regard.

"Quoi ? mais que faisait-tu là-bas Félicity ? c'est une ville très dangereuse pourquoi là-bas ?"

"Calme toi monsieur je veux tout régenter ! je n'étais pas là-bas toute seule , être accompagnée par une femme de la ligue des assassins et l'héritière du démon te procure un certain niveaux de sécurité !"

"Mais que faisait tu là bas ? "

"J'ai demander à Sara de bien vouloir m'apprendre à me défendre car au court de ses deux dernières années je me suis faite enlever où prise en otage plusieurs fois sans pouvoir réagir j'en avait vraiment marre de me laisser faire sans pouvoir donner quelques coups ! "

"Parfois il vaut mieux savoir ne pas rendre les coups ! "

"Ça suffit Oliver , j'avais besoin de ça et j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de la ville, j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups ! je ne suis pas une experte en combat mais j'arrive à rendre quelques coups, mes futurs agresseurs ne m'enlèveront pas aussi facilement et je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire ! Mais toi tu n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question comment savait-tu que j'étais rentrée ? "

"Je ne le savais pas , je passe par ici tous les soirs avant de rentrer , je surveillait ton appartement en espérant que tu soit de retour..."

"Oh ! c'est gentil de surveiller mon appartement mais que pense Laurel du fait que tu vienne ici tous les soirs avant de rentrer ? "

Laurel ? que venait-elle faire au milieu se demanda Oliver puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas tirer les choses au clair avec Félicity concernant les événements de la nuit où Slade avait attaquer la ville .Oliver secoua la tête Félicity n'avait toujours pas compris ... il plongea ses yeux dans les siens en se rapprochant d'elle .

" Laurel se fiche pas mal de ce que je fait le soir pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'ai pas revue depuis cette fameuse nuit ! contrairement à toi elle à tout de suite compris mon plan et elle n'a pas vraiment aimer que je veuille la sacrifier pour te garder en vie "

"Quoi ? mais c'est elle que tu a choisi de sauver , tu a bien dit à Slade que tu choisissait de la sauver Elle ! "

"Félicity " dit-il d'une voix désespéré

"tu a beau sortir du MIT des fois tu ne réfléchit pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez ! "

Félicity le regarda fixement elle ne comprenait plus rien ...

"Ce soir là Slade était venu achever son plan qui était de tout me prendre , cela devait se terminer en tuant la femme que j'aime , ce choix qu'il m'a laisser n'en était pas un , en vérité dans son esprit tordu il m'a demander de choisir celle qu'il allait tuer ! Je connaissais Slade par cœur , j'avais compris son raisonnement c'est pourquoi j'ai dit que je choisissais Laurel parce qu'en la choisissant elle il allait lui tirer dessus et toi tu aurait eu la vie sauve ! Félicity c'est toi que j'aime ! je ne voulais pas que tu meurt ,je ne l'aurai pas supporté ! "

Félicity le fixait , elle avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'Oliver était en train de lui dire ...

Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre , il poursuivi ces explications :

"Félicity te souviens-tu de ce Slade t'a dit avant de te tirer dessus ? "

Félicity fouilla dans sa mémoire et d'un seul coup elle compris ...

"il a dit : Tu a failli m'avoir gamin "

D'un seul coup tout ce mit en place dans l'esprit de Félicity , ce qu'Oliver venait de lui dire aussi ,il l'aimait elle, pas Laurel .

"Tu m'...aime?"

Oliver sourit et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle sans se détacher de son regard .

"Oui je t'aime ,j'ai mis du temps à l'accepter parce que je ne pouvais pas penser à toi de cette façon , je me l'interdisait parce qu'être avec toi te mettait en danger encore plus mais j'ai comme l'impression que tout le monde avait bien compris le lien qui nous unissait même les criminels de la ville vu qu'a chaque fois c'est à toi qu'ils s'en prennent pour atteindre Arrow . je t'aime et je ne veux plus te perdre , j'ai cru devenir fou pendant les 6 derniers mois ,tu m'es devenue aussi indispensable que l'air que je respire Félicity Smoak "

Félicity pleurait elle avait tellement rêver d'entendre ses mots , elle combla la distance qui les séparaient pour se jeter dans ses bras, Oliver lui releva le menton délicatement pour la regarder dans les yeux .

"Ne pleure pas , j'ai enfin accepter qui je suis et ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre . je ne m'enfuirai plus cette fois ."

Mais Félicity lui coupa la parole

"Oliver moi aussi je t'aime ,ça fait tellement longtemps que je rêve d'entendre ces mots mais tu dois savoir quelque ... "

Il ne la laissa pas finir il prit sa tête en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine , Félicity paraissait hésitante puis elle fini par entrouvrir ses lèvres , Oliver approfondit son baiser il avait tellement envie d'elle , au moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient unis ,il avait senti comme un poids qui s'en allait de son cœur , toutes les barrières étaient enfin tombées il la voulait pour lui tout seul ,il avait souvent eu envie de l'embrasser comme il le faisait à cet instant ,enfin il pouvait envisager d'être heureux ,il la voulait ,comme dans son rêve ,il voulait embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps ,il aimait tellement cette femme jusqu'au plus profond de son être, quand Slade lui avait tirer dessus il avait cru que sa vie était fini ,si elle mourait ,lui ne s'en remettrai pas ,il la serra encore plus près de lui ,mais soudain il eu une sensation bizarre , il s'arracha des lèvres de Félicity et recula d'un pas il la fixa incrédules ...

"Félicity, ton ventre , j'ai pris comme ...comme un coup de pied "

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Félicity et elle laissa tomber la couverture qui recouvrait ses épaules découvrant un petit ventre rond . Elle releva les yeux vers le visage d'Oliver qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs , il était livide...

"C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire..."

Oliver ne savait plus ou il en était ,tout s'écroulait autour de lui encore une fois .

Félicity ,Sa Félicity était enceinte ...d'un autre homme ...

"Je t'en prie Oliver dit quelque chose" le supplia-t-elle .

Oliver fixait son ventre incapable de réfléchir , comment avait-elle pu ?

il releva doucement les yeux vers son visage en larme , il aurait voulu la consoler mais ça lui était impossible, il était comme figé incapable d'avancer où de reculer .

"Qui est le père ?"fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire

" Je ne peux pas te le dire Oliver ça ne changera rien à la situation "

"Dans ce cas il vaut mieux que je m'en aille "

Puis sans attendre une réponse il reparti comme il était rentré , filant sans bruit dans la nuit ...

Félicity se laissa tombée sur le canapé et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps .

* * *

_**Voilà rien de grave pour Félicity ^^ ça ne dure que 9 mois une telle maladie et la guérison en vaut le coup ^^ **_

_**Mais qui peut bien être le père ^^ ? ...pour ça va falloir attendre encore un peu pour le savoir ^^ **_

_**Des idées peut-être ? ^^**_

_**Oui je sais j'en met partout des ^^ j'adore ça les ^^ ...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour tout le monde ,désolé pour ce chapitre tardif mais en ce moment ,je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour me poser et écrire . De plus j'ai un peu du mal à écrire la suite,mais ça va venir ,la semaine prochaine devrait être plus calme alors j'espère pouvoir avancer !**_

_**Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos encouragements ^^.**_

* * *

Oliver rentra directement au verdant il se sentait en colère comme jamais , il avait été tellement heureux quand Félicity lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait aussi .pendant un instant il s'était dit que sa vie allait peut être s'arranger et qu'un avenir un peu moins sombre l'attendait peut être , mais en une fraction de seconde tout avait basculer . Elle l'aimait mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de coucher avec un autre mais tout de suite après il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça , cela faisait quasiment deux ans qu'elle attendait qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments et quand enfin il lui avait dit "je t'aime"dans la seconde qui suit il lui avait mis la seringue de remède dans les mains , à ce moment là il est avait pu voir une telle déception dans le regard de Félicity qu'il avait compris à quelle point elle l'aimait et combien lui aussi il était amoureux d'elle à cette instant il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer car il se savait observé par Slade mais il se promis que s'ils se sortaient de tout ça il avouerai ses sentiments à Félicity , c'était risqué pour elle d'être la compagne d'Arrow mais de toute façon rien qu'en tant que partenaire elle avait déjà été enlevée de nombreuses fois pour faire pression sur Arrow et puis elle était devenue tellement indispensable à sa vie ,elle l'avait aider à devenir un homme meilleur après son retour de l'île ,elle l'avait doucement ramené à la vie ,oui il l'aimait plus que tout et il donnerai sa vie pour elle s'il le pouvait, mais il lui avait aussi fait du mal pendant l'attaque de Slade quand il avait dit qu'il choisissait de sauver Laurel ,il avait pu voir le moment précis où il lui avait briser le cœur ,il aurait voulu courir vers elle à ce moment là et lui dire que c'était faux mais tout c'était enchaîné, il n'avait rien pu faire et par la suite Félicity ne l'avait plus laisser l'approcher puis elle était partie , pas étonnant qu'après tout ça elle soit aller se consoler dans les bras d'un autre homme il n'avait fait que la décevoir depuis deux ans et cette nuit là il avait certainement briser ses derniers espoirs . Oliver se pris la tête entre les mains , comment allait il se sortir de cette situation cette fois ! il enleva son tee-shirt et se mis à taper sur son sac de sable jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses mains se mettent à saigner mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la douleur qu'il avait au cœur ,quelques larmes se mirent même à couler et dans un accès de rage il creva le sac de sable mais sa colère ne fut pas calmé pour autant il fallait qu'il se défoule sur autre chose ...

Le lendemain matin Félicity se réveilla de bonne heure , elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi elle avait pleuré une partie de la nuit et ce matin le réveil était plus que difficile elle alla dans la salle de bain , elle se regarda dans la glace ,elle avait une mine affreuse , mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer su son sort , elle avait un tat de rendez-vous à prendre et il allait falloir qu'elle retrouve du travail , pour ça elle n'avait pas trop d'inquiétude ,un certain Ray Palmer l'avait contacté plusieurs fois pour lui proposer de reprendre son poste au sein de sa nouvelle société rebaptisé Palmer industrie ,elle lui avait expliqué sa situation et il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps et qu'elle le rappel dès son retour à Starling city pour un entretien avec lui , elle allait l'appeler dès aujourd'hui, elle pris le temps de prendre un bain , l'eau chaude apaisait son dos qui commençait tirer avec le poids du bébé, elle se demandait encore comment il était possible qu'elle ne se soit pas rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte avant , elle était enceinte de six mois et pourtant son ventre était plat comme auparavant , enfin jusqu'à l'annonce du médecin . Quand il lui avait annoncer qu'elle était enceinte elle lui avait demander comment cela ce faisait que son ventre n'ai pas grossi ,il lui avait parler que chez certaines femme il y avait ce que l'on appel le déni de grossesse et que tant que la future maman n'avait pas conscience d'être enceinte aucun des symptômes de la grossesse n'étaient visible mais qu'après tout irait très vite .Le médecin ne s'était pas trompé seulement quelques jours après un petit ventre rond s'était formé et sa poitrine avait doublé de volume .

Elle caressa son ventre et commença à parler doucement à son bébé , elle lisait beaucoup sur la grossesse depuis quelques jours et tous les articles disaient que la voix de la maman était importante et que pendant la grossesse on pouvait parler au bébé, que cela pouvait l'apaiser , elle lui disait combien elle était heureuse qu'il soit là , qu'elle ne connaissait rien aux bébé mais qu'elle apprendrait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour être la meilleure mère possible elle lui en fit la promesse sûr ce elle sorti de son bain et s'habilla pour la journée , elle commença par appeler ce fameux Palmer pour fixer son entretien mais il lui dit que ce n'était qu'une formalité car il semblait très bien renseigné sur son parcourt et il avait hâte de travailler avec elle , Félicity l'informa tout de même quelle était enceinte mais pour lui cela ne posait pas de problème ,il lui dit tout de suite que son enfant aurait une place à la crèche de l'entreprise dès qu'elle pourrait reprendre le travail .Le rendez vous fut fixer au lendemain matin , elle avait donc toute la journée devant elle , elle appela Roy pour pour lui dire qu'elle était rentrée,depuis qu'il était rentré dans la Team ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché ,comme frère et soeur .il était content qu'elle soit de retour , il fut surpris de l'annonce de sa grossesse mais ne posa pas plus de questions , il lui dit que du moment qu'elle était heureuse le reste ne le regardait pas . ils bavardèrent encore un moment puis elle appela Digg et Lyla qui l'invitèrent à déjeuner avec eux , elle accepta volontiers mais ne leur dit rien elle attendrai de pouvoir leur faire voir son petit ventre .

C'est Digg qui vint lui ouvrir la porte il l'a pris immédiatement dans ses bras .

"Tu nous as tellement manquer ,ma belle ne nous refait jamais un truc pareil " il la relâcha s'écarta d'elle puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le ventre de Félicity ...

"Qu'est ce que...comment...qui ?"Digg n'arrivait plus à sortir une phrase correcte .Lyla arriva derrière lui :

"Pourquoi tu ne la fait pas rentrer John ?"puis ses yeux se posèrent à leur tour sur Félicity .

"Ben ça alors !" Lyla ouvrait de grands yeux.

"Peut être que vous pourriez me laisser rentrer ? "

"Mais oui bien sûr ,excuse nous , rentre "

Le repas se fit dans la gaieté, Félicity dû à nouveau raconter ou elle était ses six derniers mois, ce qu'elle avait fait et pourquoi , mais elle leur demanda de ne pas lui poser de questions sur le père de son bébé, elle leur dit juste qu'ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble mais que ça s'arrêtait là , le père ne savait même pas qu'elle était enceinte et cela valait mieux que ça reste comme ça , il avait une vie compliquée et il n'avait pas besoin de savoir pour ce bébé, ce serait son bébé à elle point .Digg ne comprenait pas trop mais il respecta le choix de son amie, Félicity avait la tête sur les épaules elle s'en sortirai très bien . il lui demanda si Oliver était au courant de sa grossesse, elle lui affirma que oui et qu'il n'avait pas très bien réagi comme il pouvait s'en douter ,mais son bébé était là maintenant et Oliver devrait faire avec qu'il soit content où pas .

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula à une vitesse folle , les deux futurs mamans parlèrent de grossesse ,de bébé ,de vêtements bref elles étaient heureuse de vivre cela en même temps, leur terme étant proche l'une de l'autre elles allaient pouvoir vivre ça ensemble , Félicity se sentait moins seule Lyla et Digg lui dirent qu'elle pourrait compter sur eux de jour comme de nuit pour la soutenir dans les mois à venir . Elle pris congé tard dans la soirée ,elle se sentait épuisée , elle allait rentrer manger sur le pouce et prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller se mettre au lit elle se sentait incapable de faire autre chose où de réfléchir à sa situation ce soir .

Après le départ de Félicity Digg annonça à Lyla qu'il fallait qu'il aille voir comment Oliver allait,Félicity lui avait rapporter leur conversation il se doutait qu'Oliver ne devait pas être bien , il avait enfin avouer à Félicity qu'il l'aimait mais celle ci était enceinte et cela changeait tout...Digg se dit que la vie était vraiment mal faite pour ces deux là , jamais ils n'arriveraient à être ensemble alors qu'ils s'aimaient depuis très longtemps même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient voulu vraiment l'admettre avant.

Il arriva au Verdant et descendit la flopée de marche le spectacle qui s' offrit à lui était effrayant , le QG avait été retourné , les tables à l'envers , les sacs d'entraînement presque tous crevés ,L'échelle à saumon était à terre bref un ouragan aurait fait moins de dégâts .Oliver était assis contre la vitrine ou était entreposé sa tenue d'Arrow la tête dans les mains et les coudes posés sur les genoux ,Digg s'accroupit devant lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort, Oliver releva la tête et Digg constata qu'il avait pleurer ...Le grand Arrow n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même à ce moment là ,John eu beaucoup de peine pour son ami ...

\- " Elle est enceinte John je l'ai perdu cette fois c'est définitif "

\- " Je sais elle est venue nous voir et nous a tout raconter "

\- " Elle vous à dit qui était le père ? "

\- " Non ça elle refuse d'en parler ,elle dit que c'est son bébé et que le père ne reviendra jamais , qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'on lui pose de questions à ce sujet "

\- " Tu crois qu'elle aurait été ...enfin tu sais elle était à Nanda Parbat dans cette ville de criminelles est ce que l'un d'entre eux n'aurait pas essayer d'abuser d'elle ?"

\- " Non ,j'y ai pensé aussi et je lui ai poser la question , mais elle m'a assurer que cela c'était passer entre deux adultes consentants "

\- "Ok parce que si j'apprenais le contraire je le retrouverai et je le ferait souffrir avant de le tuer , je n'hésiterais pas "

\- " Calme toi ,ce n'est pas le cas elle ne nous aurait pas menti à ce sujet là"

\- " Qu'est ce que je vais faire Digg je suis perdu ! "

\- " Déjà on va ranger cet endroit parce que si Félicity voit ce chantier et ses ordinateurs chéri dans cet état , c'est toi qui va passer un sale quart d'heure ! "

Cela fit rire Oliver .

\- " Ah tu retrouve le sourire ! "

\- " Je doute qu'elle veuille revenir ici un jour , et puis ce n'est pas la place d'une femme enceinte "

\- " Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle nous à dit tout à l'heure ,elle compte bien reprendre sa place dans l'équipe excepté qu'elle n'ira pas sur le terrain ,le seul obstacle c'est toi , nous avons besoin d'elle et elle aime ce que l'on fait pour la ville tu va devoir dépasser le fait qu'elle soit enceinte d'un autre homme , homme qui ne reviendra jamais dans sa vie , elle nous l'a assuré ."

\- " Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à passer outre Digg à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je l'imagine avec cet homme "

\- " Oliver ! dois-je te rappeler avec combien de femme tu as couché depuis que tu connais Félicity ? tu ne t'en rendait peut être pas compte mais à chaque nouvelle petites amies moi je voyais Félicity souffrir pendant que toi tu prenais du bon temps , le plus difficile pour elle ça à été quand tu as coucher avec Isobelle en Russie ça lui a briser le cœur de te voir coucher avec une garce comme elle sous prétexte que tu es persuadé de ne pas avoir droit à une vie comme tout le monde,où que tu ne la mérite pas . Ensuite ça à été Sara quand elle est revenue ,Félicity s'est senti tellement inutile qu'elle à été jusqu'à se mettre en danger en partant toute seule à la banque ,elle aurait pu se faire tuer ce jour là tout ça pour te prouver qu'elle était aussi capable que Sara .Tu ne veux pas être avec elle pour ne pas la mettre en danger mais elle y est depuis 2 ans en danger Oliver ,dès l'instant ou tu as décider de l'intégrer à la team elle à été en danger ,que vous soyez ensemble ou pas elle se fait enlever parce qu'elle est la partenaire d'Arrow .la seule chose c'est que tu as peur de tes sentiments pour elle Oliver,tu a tellement peur de la perdre que tu fait tout pour la repousser ,tu dit que tu veux qu'elle soit heureuse mais elle ne le sera jamais sans toi à ses côté met toit bien ça en tête et quand un homme ose s'approcher d'elle tu perd complètement les pédales mais maintenant tu dois prendre une décision Oliver alors pose toi les bonnes questions ,est-ce que tu es capable de la laisser sortir de ta vie une bonne fois pour toute ou va-tu te décider à vivre ta vie avec elle ,vous avez le droit au bonheur ,ça fait deux ans que je vous voit vous tourner autour sans jamais vous trouver ,alors reprend toi en main et essaye de dépasser toute tes craintes parce que si tu continu à faire souffrir Félicity tu va avoir affaire à moi ! "

"Mais elle est enceinte Digg comment veux-tu que je continu à la mettre en danger en restant auprès d'Arrow et avec un bébé en plus "

"Tu crois que moi je n'ai pas peur tous les jours ?Je te rappel que ma femme est un agent et qu'elle risque d'être tuée tous les jours sur le terrain de même que moi quand je t'accompagne ,ma fille pourrait se retrouver orpheline en l'espace d'un instant,alors oui j'ai peur mais je continu d'avancer pour la femme que j'aime et pour notre futur enfant"

"Au moins c'est le tiens de bébé"

"Et alors tu ne serait pas le premier à élever un enfant qui n'est pas de toi ! arrête de te trouver des excuses Oliver ! Je te laisse tu as encore beaucoup de rangements à faire et surtout tu dois prendre de lourdes décisions et pour une fois prend LA bonne décision arrête de jouer les martyrs en prenant tous le malheur du monde sur tes épaules et commence à vivre ta vie ,tu as le droit à un peu de bonheur aussi de même que Félicity et l'un ne va pas sans l'autre ,elle ne sera jamais complètement heureuse si tu n'est pas avec elle colle toi ça dans le crâne ! "

Diggle ne lui laissa passe le temps de répondre,il prit ses affaires et parti .

_**Quoi ? moi remontée contre Oliver ? je ne voit pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ^^ .**_


	9. Chapitre 9

_LulzimeVelioska : Oui je me suis régalée avec Digg qui déballe tout ce qu'il pense à Oliver ! _

_laure la puce : Bien sûr que tu sais qui c'est toi ! tu m'a torturé jusqu'à ce que j'avoue :p !_

_Diana :Lol tu m'a fait bien rire ,mais non Félicity n'a pas pirater la banque de sperme MDR _

_remirezalba96 : Voilà voilà mon nouveau Chapitre ^^_

_Pour les autres ,merci pour vos encouragements ,ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Je vais vous décevoir,mais dans ce chapitre pas encore de Olicity , c uniquement centré sur Félicity désolée ^^ j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! _

* * *

Le lendemain Félicity se réveilla difficilement , elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir à sa situation , elle ne savait pas comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation Oliver était parti avec toute la tristesse du monde sur ses épaules ,le regard qu'il lui avait jeté lui avait briser le cœur , alors qu'ils venaient enfin de s'avouer leur amour ,un obstacle venait encore se mettre en travers de leur chemin ,mais c'était un très belle obstacle et Félicity ne le regrettait en rien , si Oliver n'acceptait pas la situation tant pis pour lui , elle aimait déjà ce petit être qui grandissait en elle et se sentait capable d'abattre des montagnes pour lui ou pour elle . En attendant elle devait se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec le nouveau PDG de l'ancien Queen consolidated rebaptisé Palmer industrie , cela allait lui faire drôle de travailler là-bas sans Oliver à la tête du groupe décidément une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle aujourd'hui elle allait devoir s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation ,en attendant il fallait qu'elle bouge si elle ne voulait pas être en retard à son rendez- vous , le nouveau patron avait l'air enthousiaste de travailler avec elle mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être en retard à son entretien elle rejeta les draps et se mit dans un bain ,elle caressa son petit ventre en espérant sentir son bébé, l'autre soir elle l'avait senti bouger pour la première fois quand Oliver l'avait prise dans ses bras , cela lui avait fait tout drôle mais au vu de ce qui c'était passer ensuite elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'épancher sur cet événement ,quelle coïncidence que son bébé décide de bouger pour la première fois alors que l'homme qu'elle aime la prenait dans ses bras, pour elle cela avait été un moment magique ,pour Oliver ,beaucoup moins ...

Juste à ce moment là elle sentit un petit coup comme si son bébé voulait lui dire que lui aussi avait apprécié ce moment . Elle sourit et lui dit qu'ils seraient heureux tous les deux elle lui en refit la promesse .Elle sorti de son bain et finit de se préparer pour son entretien .

En arrivant chez Palmer Industrie ,Félicity eu l'impression de se trouver dans un monde parallèle elle reconnaissait bien les locaux mais tout le reste avait changer,il faut dire qu'elle était partie depuis plusieurs mois et que la vie à Starling city avait continué de tourné ,elle se présenta à l'hôtesse d'accueil qui lui indiqua que Mr Palmer l'attendait dans l'ancien bureau de Mr Queen .Elle pris l'ascenseur et se rendit au 10ème étage ,en arrivant la nouvelle assistante lui indiqua un siège pour attendre ,Palmer arriva très vite,c'était un homme grand ,il avait le sourire et il était plutôt charmant .

"Mlle Smoack ,enfin, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance ,veuillez me suivre "lui dit-t-il après lui avoir serrer la main .

"Moi de même monsieur"lui répondit-elle avant de le suivre .

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ancien Bureau d'Oliver qui bizarrement n'avait pas bouger par rapport à tout le reste .Palmer s'assit sur le sofa en cuir et Félicity sur celui d'en face ,il demanda à un jeune homme de leur apporter un café .

"Mlle Smoack comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone ,ceci n'est pas vraiment un entretien ,si vous souhaitez travailler pour mon entreprise vous avez votre place, j'ai réellement besoin de personnes avec vos compétences dans ma société, vous aurez votre propre bureau et le jeune homme qui est parti nous chercher du café sera votre assistant, je ne veux pas que vous ayez à perdre du temps avec de la paperasse où autre basses besogne du genre ,je veux que mes employés soient concentré sur leur tache ,Je connais vos compétences et votre parcours et j'ai réellement besoin de vous ici"

"Je vous remercie pour cette marque de confiance ,mais comme je vous l'ai dit je suis enceinte et je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je serai absente "

"Ce n'est pas un problème Mlle Smoak ,ah au fait appelez moi Ray si vous le voulez bien ,ne soyons pas si formelle .Je disais donc que votre grossesse n'est pas un problème ,vous prendrez le temps qu'il vous faut et votre bébé à déjà sa place à la crèche ,vous n'avez plus qu'a signer les papiers .Est-ce que tout cela vous convient ?"

"Et bien oui "Ray" quand voulez-vous que je commence ?"

"Dès que vous pouvez ,si cela vous convient vous pouvez venir commencer demain ,disons Neuf heures "

"Très bien , et où se trouvera donc mon bureau ?"

"Et bien vous y êtes ,j'ai penser que comme vous aviez travailler dans ce bureau avec Oliver Queen ,vous aimeriez conserver ce bureau ,sauf que vous serez de l'autre côté de la vitre cette fois et Jake sera à votre ancien poste, je vous laisse le soin de le redécorer à votre goût , je serai à l'étage juste au dessus si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit , mais je vais faire en sorte que Jake vous explique tout "

Le Jake en question entra à ce moment là avec les deux cafés, Ray les présenta l'un à l'autre puis l'assistant se retira dans son bureau en prétextant qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail .

Félicity discuta encore un moment avec son nouveau patron avant de prendre congé,c'était un plaisir de parler avec lui ,ils se comprenaient et avaient les même centre d'intérêt aux niveau technologie ,Félicity avait trouver un interlocuteur à sa hauteur qui ne la regardait pas bizarrement à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de "communicateur de fréquences satellite" "de pare-feu" où autre "données cryptées" .

Félicity ressortie heureuse de son entretien ,ce nouveau travail allait être passionnant ,Palmer lui offrait une chance incroyable de travailler avec lui ,il lui avait parler de plusieurs projets auquel il voulait qu'elle participe ,tout ça était parfaitement dans ces compétences ,enfin elle allait pouvoir les mettre en oeuvre et tout ça avait eu le mérite de lui faire un peu oublier ces problèmes .

Ensuite elle se rendit à l'hôpital général de Starling city ,il fallait absolument qu'elle mette en place un suivi pour sa grossesse ,vu qu'elle l'avait su tardivement ,elle allait devoir passer tout un tat de tests à la suite les uns des autres ,elle avait 6 mois de retard alors il était grand temps de s'occuper de tout ça .L'infirmière à l'entrée du service de maternité fut d'une grande aide ,Félicity lui expliqua sa situation et l'infirmière appela les différents services afin de caler une journée pour faire tous les tests en même temps puis elle la dirigea vers une sage femme qui la pris en charge tout de suite,prise de sang ,monitoring et même une petite échographie pour vérifier le principale , mais son bébé n'avait pas très envie d'être déranger,il ne cessait de gigoter dans tous les sens ce qui fit rire la sage femme .

"C'est un vrai petit clown que vous nous avez fait là "s'exclama-t-elle

Mais Félicity ne sut pas si c'était une fille où un garçon ,la petite bourrique serra les jambes jusqu'à la fin de l'échographie ...

Le rendez-vous fut pris dans 1 semaine pour tous les autres tests ,le fait que Félicity est été exposée à des électro-choques et différents produits injectés lors de son hospitalisation était une véritable ombre au tableau ,ils allaient pousser leur examens très loin pour déterminer si tout se passait bien .

Elle ressortie de là avec encore plus de soucis qu'avant ,elle n'avait pas penser à tout ça , elle appela Lyla pour savoir si elles pouvaient déjeuner ensemble , elle se sentait très seule à ce moment là et elle ne pouvait pas appeler le père du bébé pour l'aider à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve ,il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un ...

La semaine passa et Félicity n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles d'Oliver, cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, donc ce soir elle se rendrait au Verdant et elle aurait une conversation avec lui ,elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça . Elle se prépara pour sa journée à l'hôpital ,elle était très anxieuse et aurait aimer que quelqu'un l'accompagne mais personne n'était disponible et les autres elle ne pouvait pas leur demander. ..elle soupira et monta dans sa mini ,la semaine était passée à une vitesse folle ,elle avait pris ses fonctions chez Palmer industrie et elle était vraiment contente de ce qu'elle faisait , son travail lui plaisait ,elle aurait un bon salaire pour subvenir à ses besoins et ceux du bébé ,le travail était passionnant , son patron était vraiment très agréable et il venait souvent dans le bureau de Félicity pour lui demander conseil ,le soir elle rentrait chez elle seule et cela lui pesait ,il fallait qu'elle parle à Oliver rapidement .

Elle arriva devant l'hôpital et la tension monta d'un cran ,elle passa de salle d'examens en salle d'examens de prise de sang en monitoring etc tout paraissait normal mais il lui restait encore à attendre quelques résultats pour en être sûr ressortie le soir épuisée , mais il fallait qu'elle aille au Verdant c'était ce soir où jamais...


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver était penché sur l'ordinateur de Félicity ,il tentait de décrypter des fichiers dérobés à un avocat véreux qui faisait chanter les pauvres gens de la partie adverse en les menaçant eux et leur famille, C'est le capitaine Lance qui en avait informé Arrow car la police avait les mains liées au niveau juridique ,les fichiers qu'il avait devant les yeux devait l'aider à trouver la faille pour permettre de coincé ce pourri mais pour le moment il n'arrivait à rien , le cryptage dépassait ses compétences et cela l'énerva encore plus , il mit un coup de poing sur le clavier qui tomba par terre avec la souris .

"Eh , non mais ça va pas Oliver" s'écria une voix derrière lui .

Oliver sursauta et se retourna ,par réflexe il pointa une arme sur celui qui venait de rentrer . Félicity et Diggle se tenait debout devant lui .

"tu pourrais baisser ton arme Oliver s'il te plaît ,ce n'est que nous " répliqua Diggle

Oliver s'exécuta mais ne lâchait pas Félicity des yeux , elle était tellement belle dans sa robe violette ,ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en cascades doré ,elle était magnifique ,on aurait dit un ange . Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer , il l'aimait tellement , il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, mais son regard descendit sur son ventre et ses yeux s'assombrirent ,il ne pouvait pas céder à ses pulsions ,il devait être fort et la tenir éloigné le plus possible de lui ,pour la protéger elle et son bébé , tout ceux de son entourage finissaient par mourir et il ne supporterait qu'elle meurent elle où son bébé par sa faute , son regard se durci .

"Qu'est-ce que tu fait là Félicity ? " dit Oliver d'un ton pas très aimable .

"Eh bien je suis venue reprendre ma place ici Oliver, je t'avais dit que lorsque je reviendrai ,je reprendrai mon rôle et vu comment tu maltraite mon ordinateur j'ai bien l'impression que je ne serai pas de trop ici "

"Eh bien les choses ont changé depuis que tu es partie ! tu n'a rien à faire ici , ce n'est pas la place d'une femme enceinte "

"Je suis enceinte pas malade , je peux toujours vous épaulez d'ici , je n'irai plus sur le terrain c'est sûr mais je peux quand même vous guider pendant vos missions et vous aider à décrypter des données. " tout en parlant elle avait ramassé le clavier et la souris , elle avait taper sur quelques touches et comme par magie les fichiers qu'Oliver essayait de décrypter depuis deux jours apparurent en phrases compréhensible . Un léger sourire passa sur le visage de Digg ,Félicity était vraiment une magicienne avec ses ordinateurs .

"Tu as le droit de me dire merci Oliver tu sais "dit Félicity en s'approchant de lui avec son air espiègle .

Il la toisa et lui dit un inaudible "merci" du bout des lèvres .

"Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis Félicity ,ce n'est pas la place d'une femme enceinte"

"je pense être capable de juger par moi même si je peux où non travailler avec vous Oliver ,tant que je reste ici je ne craint rien ,c'est plus sûr qu'un bunker ici "

"J'ai dit Non Félicity c'est hors de question , tu tiens si peux à la vie de ton enfant ?"

Oliver ne vit pas arriver ce qui se passa ensuite , Félicity lui mit une grande claque sur la joue ,elle y avait mis toute sa force il ne pensait pas qu'elle en avait autant et maintenant elle le toisait d'un regard remplie de douleur .

"Comment ose-tu me dire ça Oliver" puis des larmes se mirent à couler Félicity ramassa ses affaires et quitta le QG sans se retourner.

Digg avait assisté à toute la scène il regardait Oliver sans comprendre ce qui lui avait pris de parler comme ça à Félicity .

"Ce sera plus facile si elle me déteste "prononça Oliver .

"Tu t'y prend vraiment mal avec elle d'autant plus qu'il y a des risques que son bébé ait des problèmes "

"Quoi comment ça ?"

"Et bien oui à cause des produits et des électrochocs qu'elle a subi quand Slade lui a tirer dessus ,l'embryon était en phase de développement à ce moment là donc il y a un risque de lésions , elle doit attendre des résultats d'analyse et la prochaine échographie sera déterminante .alors sûrement que venir travailler ici est une sorte d'échappatoire pour lui éviter de trop penser aux risques que son bébé encourt ,et toi tu viens juste de lui donner une raison de plus d'être malheureuse , bravo bien joué monsieur Queen !"

"Je ne savais pas tout ça " dit Oliver dans un souffle .

"Tu l'aurais su si tu avais prit de ses nouvelles"

"Elle était déjà enceinte avant de partir ?"

"Apparemment oui ,arrête de réfléchir Oliver , tu l'aime et elle t'aime c'est aussi simple que ça , si l'amour était visible on le verrait crépiter autour de vous quand vous êtes dans la même pièce , alors tu devrais la rejoindre et t'excuser de lui avoir parler comme ça ,tu as eu un aperçu de ce qu'était la vie sans elle ,tu veux vraiment continuer à vivre comme ça ? en la perdant ,tu te perd aussi Oliver ! laisse moi analyser ces données ,elle a besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin d'elle,c'est à deux que nous sommes les plus fort, va la rejoindre et fait lui tes excuses "

Félicity venait de pénétrer dans son appartement,elle avait pleuré tout le long du trajet si bien qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de la route ,elle aurait pu écraser quelqu'un sans même s'en apercevoir .Comment avait-il oser lui dire ça ? elle savait qu'il l'aimait alors pourquoi avait-il voulu la blessé de la sorte ? mais tout à coup elle compris,il avait toujours en tête de l'éloigner de lui pour ne plus la mettre en danger,mais comment faire comprendre à cette tête de mule que c'était d'être éloignée de lui qui la rendait vulnérable !

Trois coup à la porte la sortie de ses pensées ,qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure tardive ,elle regarda par le Judas : PALMER ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire chez elle ? Elle ouvrit la porte et Ray rentra en trombe comme si il était chez lui .

"Bonsoir Félicity ,je passais pas loin de chez vous lorsque j'ai eu une brillante idées au sujet du dossier XZ 1400 ,vous vous souvenez duquel je veut parler? "

"Oui je vois très bien ,mais vous ne pensez pas que ça pouvait attendre demain matin ?"

"Demain ? vous rigolez ? la science ne se préoccupe pas de l'heure Mlle Smoack !"

"O...K j'ai besoin d'un café vous en voulez un ?

" Non merci , je pense avoir dépasser mon quotta de caféine pour la semaine à venir "

"Sans blague ?"

"Peut-être que je tombe au mauvais moment ,je viens de me rendre compte que vous aviez pleurer ?"

"Oui ça arrive très souvent quand on est enceinte,merci les hormones..."

"Je vais vous laisser,je suis désolé ,je n'aurai pas dû venir vous importuner chez vous à cette heure "

"Non restez je vous en prie ,un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal "

"C'est daccord pour un café ,enfin un déca vaudrait mieux si je veux pas me grillé les neurones "

" Très bien je revient dans une minute"

Ray resta seule dans le salon de sa collaboratrice, c'était un endroit très agréable,petit certes mais très chaleureux , tout comme sa locataire,elle semblait vivre seule ,il n'osait pas la questionner sur sa vie privé,il ne se connaissaient pas encore assez pour ça mais il était très curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle ,il devait y avoir un homme dans sa vie , forcément vu qu'elle était enceinte ,enfin à moins qu'elle n'est fait ce bébé toute seule comme beaucoup de femme maintenant ,il fut couper dans son idée par Félicity qui revenait avec leur café c'était une très jolie femme ,elle avait détaché ses cheveux ,c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça et cela lui donnait un côté très sexy .

"Alors dites moi qu'elle est cette brillante idée qui ne peut attendre demain "

Il lui tendit une serviette en papier sur laquel une formule était inscrite .

"Vous avez écrit ça en voiture ? Vraiment ?"

"Oui je vous l'ai dit ça ne pouvait pas attendre ,et si ça marche ,ça aiderait beaucoup de gens dans le besoin"

"Effectivement ça aiderait beaucoup de monde "

A ce moment là une autre personne frappa à la porte , décidément tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour venir chez elle au milieu de la nuit ,elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Oliver !

"Que fait-tu la Oliver ? une autre réplique cinglante à me faire ?"

"Un problème Félicity ?"

Ray arriva à ce moment là derrière Félicity ,il avait entendu le ton dur de Félicity et c'était inquiété ,Oliver le regarda de travers .

"C'est qui lui ?" demanda-t-il à Félicity .

"C'est mon nouveau patron ,Oliver je te présente Ray Palmer,c'est lui qui à racheter Queenn Consolidated "

"Ça alors Oliver Queen ! je ne savait pas que vous étiez proche de Félicity "

"Si très proche même " Dit-il avec une pointe de défi dans la voix en toisant Palmer

Félicity les regardaient tour à tour , on aurait dit deux coq près à se voler dans les plumes tellement il y avait d'animosité dans l'air .

Ray lâcha en premier,il se tourna vers Félicity .

"Je vais vous laissez pour ce soir ,on se voit au bureau demain, bonne nuit Félicity "tout en lui disant ça il se pencha et lui embrassa la joue .

Oliver bouillait en regardant ce Palmer embrasser Félicity,SA Félicity .Ses poings le démangeait ,mais Félicity ne lui pardonnerai sûrement pas si il en collait une à ce Palmer .

Félicity regarda Ray rentrer dans l'ascenseur puis referma la porte de son appartement ,elle se retourna et fixa Oliver qui regardait tout autour de lui ,c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait chez elle, c'était étrange de le voir dans son salon .il s'arrêta devant une affiche de Robin des bois et souleva un sourcil en se retournant vers la jeune femme .

"j'ai toujours aimer ce film, bien avant de te connaître" se justifia-t-elle .

"Depuis quand tu travail avec ce Palmer ?"

"Depuis une semaine , il m'a contacté plusieurs fois pendant mon absence ,il voulait travailler avec moi, il m'a offert un bon salaire ,ton ancien bureau et une place à la crèche pour mon bébé "

"Ça ne me plaît pas que tu travaille pour ce type on dirait qu'il cache quelque chose "

"Oh ça ne te plaît pas ? et bien il y a des gens qui doivent travailler pour gagner leur vie Monsieur Queen ! tout le monde ne touche pas une rente à vie"

"Comment es tu au courant de ça ?"

Pendant l'absence de Félicity ,Walter les avaient contactés lui et Théa pour les informer que l'assurance de leur parents leur assuraient une rente de 5 millions de dollars par ans et cela à vie , de l'argent mis à l'abri par leurs parents qui assurerait leur avenir après leur décès ,argent que le fisc n'avait pas pu saisir lors de la liquidation de la fortune des Queen .

"Eh bien Walter m'a contacter ,avant de vous en parler ,il voulait s'assurer que c'était de l'argent propre et que vous ne seriez pas accusé de quoi que ce soit en touchant cet argent, j'ai donc dû fouiller et me renseigner pour en être sûr .écoute Oliver tu pourrais arrêter tes questions pour ce soir , la journée à été longue et je suis fatiguée et je n'ai toujours pas manger "

"Ok plus se questions ,en fait avant de venir je suis passé chercher des sushi , je sais que tu adore ça et j'ai besoin de me faire pardonner pour tout à l'heure et pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours ,c'est daccord pour que tu revienne travailler avec nous de toute façon on avance pas bien vite sans toi ,alors reviens si tu le veux encore" "

"Oui je tiens à reprendre ma place ,c'est important pour moi .Et merci pour les sushis Oliver, mais je n'ai pas le droit au poisson cru pendant ma grossesse "

"Décidément je fais tout de travers"

Félicity éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Oliver ,on aurai dit un petit garçon à qui on vient de refuser une glace .

"Ce n'est pas grave tu mangera les sushis et moi je vais me réchauffer une pizza tu veux que l'on regarde un film ? "

"Va pour un film"

"Ok je vais chauffer ma pizza"

"Non laisse je vais m'en occuper tu as l'air épuisée installe toi et choisi un film"

"Très bien ce n'est pas de refus .Et Oliver j'attends toujours que tu te fasse pardonner " sur ces paroles elle quitta la cuisine .Oliver sourit ,il savait ce que ça voulait dire mais c'était encore trop tôt il ne voulait aller trop vite, il avait encore besoin de réfléchir .

Ils mangèrent en silence tous les deux un peu gêné par la situation, ils avaient déjà partagé un repas en tête à tête mais les circonstances étaient différentes et cela c'était toujours passé au verdant pas dans l'intimité du salon de Félicity .

Après le repas il regardèrent la fin du film bien installé dans le canapé de Félicity, chacun était de son côté mais Félicity fini par s'endormir et glissa peu à peu contre l'épaule d'Oliver , il n'osait plus bouger par peur de la réveiller , il apprécia ce contact , la sentir contre lui était magique, il fini par la prendre dans ses bras et elle poussa un soupir d'aise .Voilà à quoi devait ressembler le bonheur,des petites choses simple comme regarder un film en tenant la femme qu'on aime serré contre soi .Mais ce bonheur n'était pas pour lui il ne pouvait pas se le permettre ,quoi que pourquoi pas lui après tout ? Oliver ne savait plus quoi penser , il était complètement perdu ,il ne savait plus quoi faire, il posa la tête contre le dossier du canapé et sombra à son tour, il fut réveillé par une sensation étrange sous ses doigts, il releva la tête ,sa main avait glissé sur le ventre de Félicity qui bougeait , il retira vivement sa main comme s'il s'était brûler , il y avait un petit être dans ce ventre tout rond ,un petit être fragile qui allait dépendre entièrement de sa mère ,qu'elle allait devoir protéger .Oliver ne résista pas à l'envie de reposer sa main sur le ventre de Félicity et le résultat ne ce fit pas pas attendre ,le petit habitant renforça ses coups de pied au contact de la main chaude d'Oliver ,les coups étaient tellement fort que Oliver se demanda s'il n'allait pas traverser la peau de sa mère .

"Calme toi petit tu va réveiller ta mère"

Oliver rigola , voilà qu'il parlait à un ventre maintenant ,mais cela sembla apaiser les coups , Oliver continua à parler tout doucement et il ne senti plus rien ce moment magique était fini , le petit semblait s'être endormi .

D'ailleurs il était grand temps pour Oliver de partir . Il se dégagea comme il le pût ,Félicity s'allongea ,il la contempla dans son sommeil , elle était tellement belle ,il lui passa une main dans le dos et une sous les jambes ,la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour l'allonger sur le lit ,la chambre était très simple ,très apaisante .Félicity ouvrit les yeux .

" Qu'est ce que tu fait la Oliver ?" dit-elle la voix ensommeillée .

"Tu t'es endormi sur le canapé , j'ai penser que tu serais mieux dans ton lit "

"Reste avec moi s'il te plaît "

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Félicity , bonne nuit " il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la chambre .

Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait de rester auprès d'elle , mais il y avait encore quelque chose qui le retenait ,une sensation étrange qui lui bloquait la poitrine ,un combat intérieur entre son cœur et sa raison .

Avant de partir il prit soin de ranger la table et fit la vaisselle ,il trouva un double des clefs auprès de la porte ,il referma à clef puis rentra au loft qu'il partageait avec sa Théa.


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver arriva à l'étage du loft quand il entendit un cri , il se précipita à l'intérieur ,sa soeur demandait à son agresseur d'arrêter , mais son "agresseur" n'était autre que Roy !

Ils étaient juste en train de chahuter sur le canapé comme des gamins ,Roy chatouillant Théa .Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant Oliver blanc comme un linge .

"Bon sang vous m'avez fichu la trouille tous les deux , j'ai cru que tu te faisait agresser Théa "

"Désolée Ollie ,mais non tout va bien tu vois "

"oui je vois , je vous laisse tranquille je vais prendre une douche "

Depuis que Speedy était revenue de son voyage avec son père biologique Roy venait souvent au loft ,ces deux là semblaient repartis pour être ensemble ,l'avantage c'est que sa soeur était en sécurité avec lui et vu tout ce que Merlyn lui avait appris sa soeur ne risquait pas grand chose .

Dès qu'elle était revenue à Starling city Oliver avait décidé de ne plus rien lui cacher ,il lui avait avouer être Arrow ,il avait appréhender pendant des jours avant de lui dire , il avait peur de perdre sa soeur ,qu'elle ne veuille plus le voir sachant qui il est , mais au contraire elle se jetta à son cou ,elle lui dit qu'elle était fière de ce qu'il avait fait pour cette ville et qu'enfin elle comprenait pourquoi il disparaissait sans cesse ,que tout prenait un nouveau sens . Il s'était tellement senti soulagé qu'après cette annonce il l'avait emmené au QG et lui avait tout expliquer , il ne voulait plus lui mentir et ils avaient parler pendant des heures , lui parlant également de ses équipiers , leurs rôle dans l'équipe etc

Quand il parla de Félicity ses yeux s'illuminerent et sa soeur compris tout de suite elle s'était fichu de lui en lui faisant remarquer qu'il devenait tout rouge quand il prononçait son nom . En tout cas cela faisait du bien de ne plus avoir à lui mentir sur où il était et ce qu'il faisait, Théa avait été d'un grand soutien pendant l'absence de Félicity ,elle avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas bien et elle avait réussi à ce qu'il se confie . C'est elle qui lui avait dit et répété que dès que Félicity serait revenue en ville il devrait lui avouer ses sentiments .

Oliver sorti de la douche et alla boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine ,Théa s'y trouvait également en train de mettre de l'ordre après le dîner avec Roy .

"Roy est parti ?"

"Oui on ne veut pas aller trop vite tous les deux"

"Ok il a raison c'est plus sage ."

"Oliver tu me cache encore des choses , Roy est revenu très tôt et toi ou était tu ? je vois bien que ça ne va pas , lui aussi semblait me cacher un truc mais il a dit que ce n'était pas à lui de m'en parler ,qu'est ce qui ce passe ?"

"J'étais chez Félicity ,elle est revenue depuis 1 semaine "

"Mais c'est génial ,alors ça y est tu lui as parler ?"

"Oui je lui ai tout expliqué et oui je lui ai dit que je l'aimait "

"Et alors ? elle t'a dit quoi ? aller raconte Ollie ,ne me fait pas attendre !"

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi ..."

Théa se jetta à son cou en criant :

"Cest une super nouvelle ça , mais alors pourquoi tu fait ta tête d'enterrement depuis 1 semaine ?"

"Elle est enceinte Théa , mais pas de moi ..."

"Oh non Ollie je suis désolée ,qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?"

"je ne sais pas, je suis complètement perdu , je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça ,je vais aller me coucher je n'en peux plus ce soir "

"D'accord Ollie ,bonne nuit"

"Bonne nuit ma belle " dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue .

"Et avec Roy vous ne devriez pas trop attendre et profiter à fond de ce que vous avez "dit-il en s'éloignant .

Le sommeil le gagna rapidement mais au milieu de la nuit ,il sursauta dans son lit , toujours le même rêve avec Félicity cela le rendait complètement fou , il n'en pouvait plus . il alla rependre une douche et réussi tout de même à se rendormir .

Le lendemain il se rendit au Verdant pour voir où en était Digg avec le décryptage des dossiers de l'avocat véreux. Les deux hommes se saluèrent , Digg l'informat de ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé mais il avançait très lentement, il y avait beaucoup de dossier à étudier, ils en avaient pour la journée .

Vers 17h00 Oliver en avait vraiment marre ,ils n'avaient même pas analyser la moitié du contenu des données .

"On en a pour une éternité ,on y arrivera pas comme ça "

"Comment veux-tu faire autrement Oliver ? "

Oliver réfléchi à une solution , il senti le regard de Digg sur lui ,il le fixait comme si il avait déjà la réponse mais qu'il attendait que cela fasse son chemin dans la tête D'Oliver .

Oliver se leva d'un air énervé .

"c'est bon je vais la chercher , arrête de me regarder comme ça ! "

"J'aime quand tu comprend vite " lui répondit Digg d'un air narquois !

"Tu était au courant toi qu'elle travaillait pour ce Palmer ? "

"Bien sûr que je le savais ,depuis que Félicity est rentrée elle et Lyla passent leur temps au téléphone à se raconter leurs vies et leurs histoires de grossesse, on dirait deux soeurs jumelles et une fois que Lyla à raccrocher elle me raconte leur conversation alors que j'étais juste à côté et que j'ai tout entendu mais bien sûr je ne dois rien dire parce que sinon elle se met à fondre en larme en disant que ce qu'elle me dit ne m'intéresse pas et après elle en à pour des heures à me faire la tête!" il avait fini sa phrase d'un seul trait en s'énervant tout seul .

Oliver pouffa de rire devant la mine de Digg .

"c'est çà fou toi de moi en plus , tu verras ce que ça fait quand la femme que tu aime se met à sangloter pour une mouche écrasé sur le sol , merci les hormones , la grossesse les transforment en monstres mon pote je te le dit moi "

"C'est vrai que dit comme ça ,ça donne vraiment envie de vivre avec une femme enceinte "

Digg divers à tour de fils.

" Desolé mon pote il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un , mais il y a aussi de bon moments , quand je met mes mains sur le ventre de ma femme et que je sent notre fille bouger ça c'est vraiment magique ."

"je sais , j'ai tester ça hier soir , pas avec ta femme bien sûr,plaisanta t-il , avec Félicity "

"Ah , ah et comment ta main s'est retrouvée sur le ventre de Félicity ? quoi que je suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir ,donc tu étais chez elle hier soir , vous avez pu discuter un peu ? "

"Non pas vraiment , quand je suis arrivé , il y avait ce Palmer chez elle "

"Oh et j'imagine que tu lui a fait un accueil chaleureux "le taquina-t-il

"Je ne lui ai pas tirer de flèche dans l'oeil c'est déjà très courtois de ma part " dit Oliver le plus sérieusement du monde .

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux .

"Bon je vais la chercher "

"Ok je vous attend ici " .

Oliver arriva devant l'ancien bâtiment de Queen Consolidated ,il n'était pas revenu depuis la mort de sa mère , il hésita un peu puis finis par rentrer , tout avait changer et le nom de Palmer était partout ,cet homme l'agassait au plus haut point .

Il s'adressa à l'hotesse d'accueil en demandant le bureau de Mlle Smoack ,celle-ci ne releva même pas la tête de son dossier .

"Vous avez rendez-vous ?"

"Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin "

L'hotesse releva le nez agacé en disant :

"Mlle Smoack est très occupée vous devez prendre rendez-..."elle stoppa net sa phrase en voyant Oliver devant elle .

"Ça alors Mr Queen , ravie de vous revoir "Dit elle en minaudant .

Oliver lui fit un grand sourire en lui demandant à quel étage il pouvait trouver "Mlle Smoack.

"Oh elle est dans votre ancien bureau Mr Queen"

"Ah c'est vrai elle me la dit hier soir ,dans ce cas je sais où me rendre , merci de votre aide Mlle ."

"Je vous en prie Mr Queen, si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit faites moi signe "

Oliver n'écouta même pas la fin de la phrase ,il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs ,même là il y avait une photo de Palmer avec écrit "Palmer indutries" Oliver aurait payer cher pour avoir un marqueur et refaire le portrait de cet homme à sa façon , il serait beaucoup mieux avec quelques dents en moins et un bandeau de pirates ,Oliver rigola tout seul de ses bêtises .

Arrivé à son étage il sorti de l'ascenseur et la ce fut une surprise , car mise à part le logo de Palmer , rien n'avait changer ici ,il se présenta devant l'ancien bureau de Félicity où un homme était penché sur son ordinateur .

"Bonjour j'aurai voulu voir Mlle Smoak s'il vous plaît"

"Desolé mais elle est en réunion avec le patron pour le moment mais si vous voulez patienter elle ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps ,qui devrai-je annoncer ?"

"Oliver Queen"

"Oh c'est vous Mr Queen ? Mlle Smoack m'a dit de vous laisser rentrer quand vous le vouliez , enfin pas quand elle est en reunion avec Mr Palmer , quand il sont ensemble ça peut durer des heures à parler de choses qui me dépassent complètement "

Oliver ce serai bien passé de se détail , il crispa les mâchoires .

"Vous voulez un café en attendant ?"

"Sans blague ? vous faite le café vous ? "

L'assistant rigola , oui je le fais ,Mlle Smoack m'a dit que je ne devrai pas m 'abaisser à ça ,elle m'a raconté qu'elle refusait toujours de vous le faire quand elle était votre assistante "

Oliver rigola aussi il lui plaisait bien ce "Jake"

"Dans ce cas je veux bien ,noir sans sucre ,merci"

l'assistant disparu ,Oliver en profita pour jetter un oeil dans le bureau , bien sûr Palmer était obligé d'être coller à Félicity pour étudier le dossier sur le bureau .Ses poings le démangeaient de plus en plus ,Jake revint à ce moment là et lui tendit son café. Oliver patienta un long moment qui lui paru des heures , lui qui vivait toujours à cent à l'heure rester inactif sur une chaise à ne rien faire le rendait fou .

Enfin au bout d'une demi heure Palmer sorti et toisa Oliver .

"Ah bonjour Mr Queen "

"Bonjour Palmer" répondit Oliver d'un ton froid .

"Palmer se retourna vers Félicity

"je passe vous prendre chez vous à 20h30 Félicity "

"D'accord Ray à tout à l'heure"

"Mr Queen" salua-t-il avant de disparaître .

"Et il se passe quoi ce soir avec Palmer ?"

"Bonjour Oliver ravie de te voir aussi .On peut continuer dans mon bureau ? "

Oliver la suivi .

"Alors comme ça tu as un vrai assistant qui fait du café ?"

Félicity rigola devant la plaisanterie .

"Que puis-je faire pour toi Oliver ?"

" Nous avons besoin de ton aide au Verdant, mais je préfèrerai discuter de ça ailleurs qu'ici si tu le veux bien"

"D'accord j'en ai fini ici pour aujourd'hui de toutes façons. "

Ils saluèrent Jake et prirent l'ascenseur ensemble ,Oliver mis sa main au creux des reins de Félicity et elle senti immédiatement la chaleur lui envahir le creux du dos ,chaque contact avec lui ,lui donnaient des frissons .Ils rejoignirent le parking .

" Félicity, tu va où ce soir avec Palmer ?"

"Il m'a invité au restaurant, pour dîner ,enfin pas dîner dîner ,c'est un repas d'affaire rien de plus"

Elle recommençait à s'emmêler comme il aimait .

"Mais si tu me disait plutôt pourquoi tu as besoin de moi au Verdant "

"On se retrouve là bas et je t'explique tout ok ? "

Elle acquiesça et monta en voiture .

Une fois dans le sous-sol du Verdant Digg et Oliver lui expliquèrent la situation .

"Ok je comprend mais vous auriez dû m'appeler avant vous auriez gagné votre temps , je vais lancer un programme avec les différents paramètre que l'on recherche, l'ordinateur va trier les dossiers et pour finir il nous fera une synthèse de toutes les irrégularités "

Les deux hommes la regardèrent bizarrement comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

"Ne me regardez pas comme si je venais d'ailleurs tous les deux, vous aurez vos réponses mais il va falloir patienter jusqu'à demain matin le temps que l'ordinateur assimile tout ça ,comme demain c'est samedi et que je ne travaille pas je viendrai voir où il en est .maintenant je dois vous laisser je dois me préparer pour le dîner ,vous pouvez dormir où faire ce que vous voulez pour cette nuit .Digg embrasse Lyla pour moi ,bonne nuit à tous les deux messieurs"

Elle parti en coup de vent avant même d'attendre leur réponse .

"Où elle va comme ça ? et avec qui elle va dîner ? " demanda Digg .

"Avec ce crétin de Palmer ,un dîner d'affaires soit disant , il ne me plaît pas ce type il a quelque chose de louche "

"Bien sûr ! et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il s'approche un peu trop de Félicity bien entendu "

"Pfff ! bon aller je vais faire une ronde ,j'ai donner quartier libre à Roy ce soir "

"Ok soit prudent" .

La soirée de Félicity se poursuivait ,c'était d'un ennuie mortelle tous ces hommes d'affaires qui parlaient de politique ,de leurs yacht où de leurs minables employés qui passaient soit disant leur journée à se plaindre , Félicity sentait le sommeil de plus en plus ,si cela continuai elle allait tomber le nez sur la table, elle ne pu contenir un baillement qui ne passa pas innaperçu aux yeux de son patron ,il l'a regarda compatissant .

"Messieurs ,Mlle Smoack à l'air épuiser ,je vais vous laisser et la raccompagné chez elle,je vous prie de nous excuser . "

"Mais nous n'avons pas encore parler de notre accord Mr Palmer " dit l'un des plus vieux des hommes d'affaires .

"Ca va aller Ray je peux prendre un taxi ce n'est pas un problème "

"Vous êtes sûre ?"

"Mais oui bien ,vous devez rester avec vos invités ."

"Très bien mais je vous tiens compagnie tant que le taxi n'est pas arrivé"

Ils attendirent devant le restaurant,l'air frais fit du bien à Félicity et la réveilla un petit peu .

"Merci de m'avoir accompagner ce soir ,ces repas sont d'un ennuie mortelle j'en suis conscient,mais avec vous à mes côtés cela était beaucoup mieux Félicity "

"Merci Ray ,je vous en prie , la prochaine fois j'essaierai de ne pas m'endormir à table" Plaisanta-elle .

Félicity frissona ,Palmer s'en rendit compte ,il enleva sa veste et lui posa sur les épaules .

"En fait j'apprécie beaucoup votre compagnie Félicity" En disant ça Palmer s'approcha d'elle ,la pris par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes .Félicity ne réagit pas tout de suite mais fini par le repousser .

"Désolée Ray mais je ne peux pas ,je ..."

"Ca va ,c'est moi qui m'excuse je n'aurais pas dû faire ça,je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ,j'ai perdu la tête un instant , je...je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça,enfin si je le sais vous me plaisez énormément alors je me suis laissé aller pendant quelques minutes "

"C'est bon Ray calmez-vous ,ce n'est pas grave, en d'autres circonstances je vous aurait répondu ,mais voyez-vous j'aime un autre homme et je ...,enfin nous... ,je ne sais pas trop ce que nous sommes pour le moment ,mais je l'aime ,je l'aime de tout mon coeur alors j'espère que mon attitude ne vous à pas laisser entendre qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre nous je suis désolée ,vous êtes un homme charmant et il serait facile de vous aimer mais voyez-vous mon coeur appartient à un autre ."

"Cet homme ne sait pas la chance qu'il a ! C'est Oliver Queen n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui mais comment ? "

"Je l'ai compri tout de suite en vous voyant ensemble l'autre soir et encore cette après-midi ,vous vous dévorez mutuellement des yeux quand vous êtes dans la même pièce"

Félicity rougit et baissa la tête .

"C'est compliqué entre nous "dit-elle .

"Moi je dirais que c'est un idiot"

Félicity n'eu pas le temps de répliquer ,le taxi arriva ,Palmer lui embrassa la joue en lui souhaitant bonne nuit .


	12. Chapter 12

V_**oilà la suite,je fais le plus vite possible,le 13 est commencé et promis au prochain chapitre vous saurez qui est le père du bébé ! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews ,contente que cette histoire vous plaise ! désolée de ne pas faire plus avec le Olicity , mais j'écris l'histoire comme elle me viens ^^ .**_

_**Bonne Lecture je me remet tout de suite à l'écriture du 13 ^^**_

* * *

Félicity sorti de la salle de bain ,la fenêtre du salon était ouverte .

"Est-ce que c'est lui ?" Dit une voix derrière elle .

Félicity sursauta et se retourna brutalement .Oliver était dans son entrée ,il avait la veste de Ray dans les mains et il paraissait très loin dans ses pensées .

"Non mais ça ne va pas Oliver ? tu n'est pas bien de me faire une frousse pareil ? je suis enceinte je te rappel "

"Ca je ne risque pas de l'oublier ,merci ! et désolé de t'avoir fait peur ,je répète ma question ,est-ce que c'est Palmer le père de ton bébé ? je t'ai vu l'embrasser tout à l'heure devant le restaurant "

Félicity le toisa ,elle lui aurait bien dit qui était le père mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ,il ne le fallait pas ,si Oliver se décidait finalement à être avec elle alors là elle lui avouerait qui il était , mais pour le moment elle garderait ça pour elle ,cela pourrait l'influencer dans sa décision et ça lui faisait peur .Elle releva la tête et inspira un grand coup .

"Non ce n'est pas lui Oliver ,je ne le connaissait même pas avant de travailler pour lui ,je t'ai demandé de ne pas me harceler avec cette question et puis dabord comment sais-tu qu'il m'a ...C'est pas vrai Oliver , tu m'a suivie ? "

Il baissa le nez

"Désolé c'était plus fort que moi .après tout c'est peut-être avec un type comme lui que tu devrais être ,un gars normal avec un job et une vie stable"

"Ca suffit Oliver ,je ne suis pas amoureuse de Ray,si tu étais resté plus longtemps tu aurais vu que je l'ai repoussé et expliqué que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre et que rien n'était possible entre lui et moi parce que c'est toi que j'aime Oliver "

Elle se raprocha de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien ,il ne la lâcha pas des yeux,il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser,un baiser tendre ,Oliver passa la barrière de ses lèvres et approfondit son baiser en la serrant fermement dans ses bras en faisant attention au bébé ,Félicity mit ses mains autour de son cou et lui caressa la nuque ce qui arracha un grognement de plaisir à Oliver ,mais soudain il mit un terme à ce baiser en la repoussant tout doucement.

"Je ...je ne peux pas Félicity ,désolé. "

Elle n'eu même pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'était déjà sauver par la fenêtre .Elle n'en pouvait plus ,il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça indéfiniment ,il n'en avait pas le droit . Elle alla se coucher en pleurant , comme d'habitude seule ...

Le lendemain matin elle fut réveillée bien avant le lever du jour, elle se prépara pour aller au QG voir ou en était l'analyse des dosssiers .

Elle était plongé dans la synthèse lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un descendre les marches .

"Ollie c'est toi ? c'est Thé...Oh c'est vous Félicity ?désolée j'ai cru que c'était mon frère en bas ,j'a entendu du bruit "

"Bonjour Théa ,non ce n'est que moi ,je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un au Club"

"Eh bien oui on est en train de ranger la salle avec Roy .je suis contente de vous voir,au fait on pourrai peut-être se tutoyer,après tout on sera bientôt de la même famille "

Félicity remonta ses lunettes et se racla la gorge ,gênée .

"Bien sûr que l'on peut se tutoyer ,je ne suis pas si vielle que ça ,quand à Oliver et moi , ce n'est pas gagné ,je ne sais pas trop ou nous en sommes,c'est un pas en avant et deux en arrière,je ne sais plus quoi dire où quoi faire pour me faire pardonner "

Elle ne pu contenir ses larmes plus longtemps,elle était à bout .

"Oh non Félicity je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ,je suis désolée ,bon sens vous vous aimez tellement tous les deux ,pourquoi mon frère te fait subir ça ...je sais qu'il a peur et qu'il a du mal à accepeter ton bébé,lui aussi il souffre de son côté mais je ne peux pas l'aider non plus,je ne sais pas quoi faire, il m'a confier avoir peur de commencer à vivre avec toi et qu'un jour un autre homme arrive et veuille récupérer cet enfant ,si tu arrivait à le convaincre que cet homme ne reviendra pas ,peut-être qu'enfin il se décidera à faire un pas en avant "

Félicity arriva à sécher ses larmes ,elle fixa Théa et déclara :

"Je suis absolument sûr que cet homme ne reviendra pas dans notre vie , Théa tu sera la première à qui je le dirais, mais tu dois absolument garder ça pour toi ,en aucun cas ton frère ne dois savoir la véritée pour le moment,je te promet que lorsqu'il saura si oui ou non il veux être avec moi et s'il veut vraiment que l'on élève cet enfant ensemble , je te promet qu'il saura la véritée ."

"Félicity ,tu me fait peur là "

"Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur ,je vais tout te raconter,ça va me libérer d'un poid d'en parler avec quelqu'un "

Félicity parla pendant près d'une heure ,Théa appris toute l'histoire de ce petit être ,elle pleura ,rigola,passa par toutes les é furent interrompu par du bruit à l'étage,quelqu'un composait le code du QG ,les deux femmmes échangèrent un regard complice,Théa prit Félicity dans ses bras .

"Merci de m'avoir tout dit Félicity ,je comprend mieux maintenant "

"Surtout je t'en pris ne lui dit rien ,il doit faire son choix sans influence c'est très important pour moi "

"Je te le promet"

Oliver arriva à ce moment là et interrogea sa soeur :

"Que promet-tu à Félicity ?"

"Ah ah truc de fille ,désolée " elle embrassa son frère et quitta le QG

Oliver se tourna vers Félicity d'un air interrogateur

"Tu ne saura pas , c'est même pas la peine ! "

"Je vois on complote dans mon dos ...alors est-ce que la synthese est fini ? "

Félicity lui rapporta les résultats trouvés par l'ordinateur, avec les éléments dont ils disposaient l'avocat véreux n'allait plus pouvoir terroriser personne une fois que le dossier serait remit à la police ,il parlèrent encore un moment des missions à venir, Oliver avait plusieurs autre pistes qu'il voulait que Félicity creuse ,elle se mit tout de suite au travail ,vers midi ils commandèrent un repas au Big Billy Burger , ils mangèrent tout en discutant de stratégies pour les prochaines missions ,l'après-midi Oliver repris son entrainement tandis que Félicity fit les mises à jours du système informatique on aurait pu croire que rien avait changer à une exeption prêt .

Oliver arrêta ses tractions et observa Félicity ,elle était penché sur son ordinateur totalement absorbéé par sa tâche ,la souris dans la main droite et caressant son ventre de la main gauche ,la maternitée lui allait tellement bien ,elle était magnifique ,le coeur d'Oliver se serra ,il aurait tellement aimer y être pour quelque chose ,mais il avait fermé les yeux trop longtemps sur ses sentiments envers Félicity ,par peur de la perdre,de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes où bien qu'elle ne soit tuée à cause de sa double vie,il avait enfoui ses sentiments pour elle au plus profond de son être ,comme un trésor que l'on veut préserver mais un autre n'avait pas attendu ,n'avait pas réfléchi avant de s'emparer de ce trésor ,il avait fallu d'une fois et le résultat était là ,cet homme avait passé une nuit avec Félicity et il s'en était allé sans même chercher à la revoir,il en voulait terriblement à cet homme et il ne vallait mieux pas qu'il croise sa route un jour ,comment avait-il pu faire ça à Félicity et disparaître ensuite .Sans s'en rendre compte il brisa le verre qu'il tenait entre les mains se blessant à la main .

Félicity sursauta avec le bruit du verre cassé .

"Oliver mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? "

"Je pensais à celui qui t'a fait ça "Dit-il en pointant son index en direction de son ventre arrondi

" "Ca" comme tu dit c'est un bébé ,mon bébé, alors ne le traite plus jamais comme une chose indésirable,je ne regrette rien et je l'aime déjà plus que tout alors ne t'avise plus jamais de le traiter comme une erreur de parcours Oliver Jonas Queen parce que si tu ne m'a jamais vu en colère ça pourrait bien t'arriver suis-je assez claire ? et que je t'aime ne t'aidera pas quand ma colère s'abattra sur toi ,compris ? maintenant viens là que je te soigne la main "

Oliver resta abasourdi, il se laissa soigner en fixant Félicity ,effectivement il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère mais il venait d'en avoir un petit aperçu et il n'avait pas envi de voir cette colère emplifiée ,il avait eu tort de lui parler comme ça et il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait de la peine elle aimait cet enfant et elle était prête à le défendre bec et ongles .Elle lui avait aussi redit qu'elle l'aimait ,bon sens lui aussi l'aimait de tout son coeur alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il hésitait encore ,il la faisait souffrir en la repoussant sans cesse il fallait qu'il prenne une décision et qu'il s'y tienne une bonne fois pour toute ,cette fois il arrivait au bout de la route ...

"Félicity ,je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure à propos de ton bébé ,je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine excuse moi ,j'en veux à cet homme tout simplement ..."

Félicity stoppa net ce qu'elle faisait et fixa Oliver .

"Et bien moi je ne lui en veux pas,il m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux ,je ne pensais pas être mère si tôt mais maintenant qu'il est là j'en suis vraiment heureuse ,j'ai juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur,je n'ai pas vraiment eu de modèle pour ça ..."

"Je suis sûr que tu fera une super maman Félicity"

"Merci Oliver"

Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'a se qu'il l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser ,mais cette fois c'est elle qui le repoussa .

"Arrête Oliver ,ne fait pas ça ,il faut que l'on arrête de jouer au jeux du je t'aime moi non plus ,je n'en peux plus cela me rend malheureuse ,tu dois prendre une décision une bonne fois pour toute . Tu dois savoir si tu veux que l'on soit ensemble ,si tu es prêt à accepter mon bébé et à l'élever comme ton propre enfant et si tu ne va pas fuir au premiers problème que l'on pourrait rencontrer la prochaine fois qu'un cinglé s'en prendra à moi où à mon bébé , en attendant je ne veux plus que tu m'embrasse ou que tu me prenne dans tes bras parce qu'a chaque fois que tu me repousse ça me fait tellement mal que j'ai l'impression qu'on me plante un couteau dans le coeur "

"Féli..."

"Non " l'interompa-t-elle "je ne veux pas une réponse tout de suite je veux que tu y réfléchisse vraiment avant et en attendant nous resterons à distance respectable ,maintenant je dois partir , j'ai un rendez-vous à l'hopital à dix-huit heure ,quand à toi tu dois contacter le capitaine Lance . A plus tard Oliver ."

Elle parti sans même se retourner ,Oliver la regarda monter les marches et refermer la porte qu'il fixa pendant plusieurs minutes ,il poussa un soupir et chercha le dossier en question pour le relire une dernière fois ,il prit un dossier jaune et l'ouvrit ,il y avait un tat de chiffres et de résultats incomphréensible ,ce n'était pas le dossier pour Lance , mais le dossier médical de Félicity ,elle l'avait oublié,il parti tout de suite voir si elle était encore en haut,il arriva vite dans la rue mais sa voiture avait disparue ,il retourna au sous-sol chercher les clefs de sa moto ainsi que son casque et fonça vers l'hôpital .

Arrivé sur place il vu la mini de félicity mais elle était vide,elle était déjà à l'intérieur du bâtiment .Il demanda à l'entrée le service de suivi de grossesse et se dirigea à l'étage indiqué par la secrétaire . il chercha dans plusieurs salle d'attente ,puis il fini par s'adresser à une aide soignante .

"Bonjour, mon amie est venue pour des examens mais elle à oublier son dossier médical ,vous pourriez lui remettre s'il vous plaît ? "

"Vous voulez parlez de Mlle Smoack ? "

"Oui c'est ça je ..."

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, elle le pria de la suivre et le fit entrer dans une salle ,il y avait tout un tat de machines et une table d'examen sur laquelle Félicity était allongée habillée en blouse d'hôpital .

"Oliver ? mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? "

"Et bien tu as oublié ça "Dit-il en montrant le dossier .

Au même moment un Médecin entra .

"Ah ! parfait ! le papa est là ,nous allons pouvoir commencer ,asseyez-vous sur le siège à côté de votre femme "

"Mais je ne suis pas le père ,je ..."

"Peu importe monsieur ,votre amie qui est là aura peut-être besoin de soutien ,cette échographie est déterminante pour l'avenir de ce bébé alors restez auprès d'elle "

Félicity ne dit rien elle était tellement angoissée à l'idée que son bébé est un problème ,Oliver s'en rendit compte, il pouvait voir son visage se crisper sous l'angoisse,il lui prit la main et lui dit que ça allait bien se passer .

Soudain la pièce raisonna d'un petit battement régulier, une toute petite silouhette se dessina sur l'écran ,un petit bébé bien formé ,on pouvait bien distinguer toutes les parties du corp et il sembla à Oliver que le petit suçait son pouce,cette image était tellement suréaliste ,ce petit être fragile était bien au chaud dans le ventre de sa mère et pourtant il était déjà en danger ,il avait pourtant l'air si parfait .

Un sentiment étrange pris Oliver à la poitrine ,un besoin incompréhensible de protéger cet enfant l'envahi et en même temps une peur immense que cette enfant dépende de lui .L'air vint à lui manquer ,sa vision se troubla,une terrible angoisse le prit,il devait sortir immédiatement de cette pièce .IL lâcha la main de Félicity et se précipita vers la sortie en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là ...


	13. Chapter 13

_**mich2112 :J'aime bien vous faire mariner un peu et encore moi je ne vous fais pas trop attendre comme dans la série ^^**_

_**Mogo102:Merci contente que ça te plaise !**_

_**joker73 :La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre ;)**_

_**A2lou :J'ai bien rigolé avec ton histoire d'insémination ,mais Félicity n'est pas comme ça ce bébé à été fait à l'ancienne ^^**_

_**Laure la puce : Ma première fan ! Merci merci la voilà la suite !**_

_**remirezalba96 :Les hommes ont parfois du mal à assumer ;)**_

_**dcasimir : Mais non Oliver n'est pas un lâche,il a peur voilà tout ;)  
**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous .**_

* * *

S'éloignant de l'hôpital Oliver repris peu à peu ses esprits ,il venait de faire une crise d'angoisse magistrale, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, il roula un moment et fini par arriver sur le port ,il arrêta sa moto et s'assit sur un banc face à la mer ,il fallait qu'il prenne une décision et qu'il la prenne maintenant , il jouait sa vie sur cette décision ainsi que celle de Félicity et du bébé.

Le moment qu'il venait de vivre était magique ,il venait de voir ce bébé pour la première fois sur l'écran devant lui ,ce tout petit être l'avait toucher en plein cœur en quelques secondes comme sa mère il y a trois ans , c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette merveilleuse femme, au moment même où il avait franchi les portes de son bureau, mais il devait mener à bien la mission qu'il s'était fixé de rétablir la pagaille laissé par son père et ses acolytes et l'amour ne faisait pas partie de son plan , il devait garder la tête froide pendant ses missions ,il ne devait penser à personne, mais peu à peu il avait entraîné du monde avec lui et Félicity l'avait aidé à évoluer, elle avait fait de lui un homme meilleur, elle était resté malgré les nombreuses conquête qu'il avait eu , bon sens si elle l'aimait comme lui l'aimait elle avait tellement dû souffrir de le voir avec toutes ses femmes ,il se rappela la déception sur son visage quand elle avait vu Isobelle sortir de sa chambre en Russie, il l'avait fait souffrir alors qu'il ne voulait que la protéger,il avait passer son temps à la repousser et lui à la première erreur il se permettait de la juger et de la faire souffrir encore plus .Il resta encore un long moment à laisser son regard dériver sur l'eau en se posant mille question ,serait-il un bon père ? pourrait il continuer à être Arrow etc il fallait qu'il réponde au moins à une partie de ces questions avant de rejoindre Félicity .

A ce moment là une famille passa devant lui ,le petit garçon tomba de son vélo et son père se précipita pour le ramasser ,il le serra dans ses bras ,le rassura, l'enfant se nicha dans le cou de son père et stoppa net ses pleurs ,à ce moment là , un déclic se fit chez Oliver ,voilà sa réponse ! c'est ça qu'il voulait vivre avec Félicity et peu importe le géniteur de son bébé ,lui il serait son père ! Un sentiment de bonheur intense l'envahi et un poids sur ses épaules tomba à ce moment là ,il se senti tellement libre d'un seul coup ,Oliver Queen allait renaître ce soir ,il allait mettre ses peurs de côté et recommencer à vivre,il allait devenir père de famille et mari aimant, il remonta sur sa moto ,il fallait qu'il rejoigne Félicity au plus vite ,un besoin irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras se fit ressentir ,il voulait la serrer contre son cœur, lui dire combien il l'aimait et qu'il serait à ses côtés désormais .

Il l'appela sur son téléphone mais c'est une voix d'homme qui lui répondit :

"Qui êtes-vous ?" interrogea Oliver d'une voix angoissée .

"Bonjour monsieur ,je m'appel Marvin , je suis officier de police "

"Que c'est-il passé ,où est Félicity ? "

"Calmez-vous monsieur,il y a eu un accident,vous qui êtes vous ? "

"Je suis Oliver Queen le petit ami de Félicity Smoack comment va-t-elle ? " L'angoisse étreignait la poitrine d'Oliver .

" Mr Queen , je viens seulement d'arriver sur le lieu de l'accident et les deux ambulances sont parti avant que j'arrive ,je sais seulement qu'une des deux conductrice est décédée sur le coup mais je ne sais pas laquelle ,vous devez aller à l'hôpital pour en savoir plus ,je suis désolé monsieur "

Oliver envoya son téléphone contre le mur ,ce n'était pas possible ,ça ne pouvait pas arriver ,pas maintenant ,des larmes coulèrent lui brouillant la vue ,il ne pouvait pas la perdre ,pas maintenant ,pas après la décision qu'il venait de prendre...

Il enfourcha sa moto et roula à pleine vitesse ,les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler ,il arriva à un pâté de maison et fut ralenti par les pompiers et la police ,c'est là qu'il vit la mini de Félicity ,la portière conducteur complètement enfoncée ,une dépanneuse venait d'enlever l'autre voiture ,il y avait une marre de sang sur la chaussée ,il ne pouvait pas y croire,ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça ,il contourna le lieu de l'accident et repris la route jusqu'à l'hôpital , sa vie était en suspend .

Arrivé à l'accueil il y avait une personne devant Oliver une vielle dame qui semblait ne rien comprendre à ce que la secrétaire lui disait, Oliver enrageait intérieurement ,il eu des envies de meurtre à ce moment là .

Enfin il se retrouva devant la secrétaire .

"Bonsoir ma petite amie à été amenée ici après un accident de voiture , je ne sais pas où elle est"

"Allez aux urgences monsieur là-bas ils sauront où elle à été envoyée, prenez le couloir à droite monsieur"

Oliver parti en courant son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et une douleur affreuse lui martelait la tête .

Aux urgences il n'y avait personne à l'accueil comme de bien entendu il dû patienter encore pendant 10 minutes avant que quelqu'un se décide à venir lui ouvrir la porte .

"Ma petite amie à été amenée ici ,elle s'appelle Félicity Smoack "

"Suivez moi monsieur "

L'infirmière se dirigea vers un bureau et consultât un dossier ,elle reparti jusqu'à une porte dans le fond du couloir,l'ouvrit et fit signe à Oliver de rentrer .Elle était là sur un lit, elle avait l'air si paisible on aurait dit qu'elle dormait ...Oliver se sentit mal ,sa tête bourdonnait c'était insupportable et à cet instant ...Félicity ouvrit les yeux ,Oliver poussa un cri tellement il fut surpris,il la croyait morte mais elle avait les yeux ouvert et elle le fixait .

"Oliver qu'est-ce qui te prend de pousser un cri pareil ? "

"j'ai cru ,je croyais que tu ...ils m'ont dit que ...enfin tu...tu es en vie ? "

"Bien sûr que je suis en vie puisque je parle , d'habitude c'est moi qui parle par fragments de phrases "

Oliver se jeta sur Félicity,la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait,il mis tout son amour,tout son désespoir et toute la peur qu'il avait eu dans ce baiser .Félicity ne le repoussa pas elle aussi avait eu peur de ne plus le revoir et de mourir avec son enfant dans l'accident .Quand l'air vint à manquer ils mirent fin à leur baiser mais sans se lâcher pour autant .Ils n'arrivaient plus à détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre .

Oliver posa sa main sur le ventre de Félicity.

"Et lui comment va-t-il ?"

"Elle ! c'est une fille ,ça va ,j'ai eu quelque contractions mais elle se sont stoppés ces jours ne sont pas en danger et l'échographie était bonne ,le médecin m'a assurer que mon enfant était en bonne santé,il n'y a plus rien à craindre de ce côté là "

Oliver fut soulagé ,une petite fille ! ils allaient avoir une petite fille !

"Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je me suis vraiment senti mal j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse et il a fallu que je m'éloigne j'ai roulé jusqu'au port et là il y a eu cette famille,j'ai vu le père relever son fils qui était tombé et à ce moment là j'ai compris que moi aussi je voulais vivre tout ça avec toi ,oh Félicity je ne sais pas si tu va pouvoir me pardonner tout ce que je t'ai fait subir depuis trois ans ,mais si tu veux bien de moi comme père pour ton bébé alors je suis prêt à tout , même à raccrocher mon costume d'Arrow si il le faut ,mais je veux vivre à vos côtés à toute les deux ,c'est ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure alors je t'ai appeler mais c'est un officier de police qui à décrocher,il m'a dit qu'une femme était morte sur les lieux de l'accident ,si tu savait comme j'ai eu peur à ce moment là ,je venait enfin de prendre la meilleur décision de ma vie et cet officier m'annonce ça ,je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé jusqu'ici j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre ,arrête ne pleure pas ma chérie ."

Félicity pleurait mais c'était des larmes de bonheur ,c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Oliver parler si longuement ...il disait vouloir vivre avec elle ,elle n'osait pas y croire .

"Oliver est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ? je veux dire tu es vraiment prêt pour ça ?parce que si tu t'engage c'est pour toute notre vie Oliver,tu ne pourra pas te sauver au premier problème que l'on rencontrera ,si tu rentre dans nos vie c'est du définitif ,je t'ai déjà dit que mon père nous avait abandonné ma mère et moi ,je ne laisserai personne faire ça à mon enfant,je ne veux pas qu'il vive ce que j'ai vécu ,je ne le permettrai pas ,tu comprend ? "

"Félicity ,je t'assure que j'y ai bien réfléchi ,je ne prend pas cette décision à la légère et je ne vous abandonnerez jamais ,j'avais peur ,peur de me réveiller un matin et qu'un autre homme viennent me reprendre tout ça ,car je pense qu'a présent je serais incapable de vivre sans toi "

"Dans ce cas je peux te dire qui est son père"

"Non tu n'y es pas obligé Félicity ,je ne suis même pas sur de vouloir le savoir "

"Oliver c'est toi son père ! "

"Qu'est ce que tu raconte Félicity ? tu sais comment on fait les bébé au moins ? je pense que je le saurais si nous avions passer une nuit ensemble ! "

"Alors tu ne te rappel vraiment pas ... " répliqua Félicity dépitée .

"Félicity ...explique moi ...qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? "

"La nuit précédent l'attaque de Slade ,nous sommes allé en mission ,tu t'en rappel de ça ?"

"Attend la nuit ou j'ai pris un coup derrière la tête ? "

"Oui cette nuit là ,de quoi tu te rappel ?"

"Pas grand chose en fait ,je me rappel juste que l'on s'est tous réuni au QG pour mettre en place la mission et que je devais t'amener jusqu'au serveur d'une entreprise pour en récupérer les données "

"C'est bien ça ,nous avons effectué la mission mais ça à déraper ,tu as dû me laisser pour prêter main forte à Digg et Roy ,mais quand tu es revenu ,un homme m'avais surprise et il a pointé un pistolet sur ma tempe ,tu as eu du mal à le raisonner et il a appuyer sur la détente ,sauf que son arme s'est enrayée et que la balle n'est pas partie .Ensuite nous sommes rentré au QG ,Digg et Roy sont partis ,nous nous sommes retrouvé tous les deux et j'ai craquer ,j'ai eu tellement peur, si le coup était partis je serais morte alors tu m'a prise dans tes bras parce que tu as eu peur toi aussi ,j'ai commencer à t'embrasser ..."

Oliver lui coupa la parole :

"Et j'ai voulu te repousser en te disant que je devais rester seul mais tu m'a supplié de ne pas te repousser ,que tu avais besoin de moi ..."

"Tu t'en souvient ?"

"Bon sens ,ça fait des mois que je fais ce rêve Félicity mais ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que ce n'était pas un rêve mais mes souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface,comment ai-je pu oublier ma seule nuit avec toi ,la nuit ou nous avons conçu cet enfant "Oliver posa sa main sur le ventre de Félicity

"Cet enfant est bien le mien alors ! c'est notre enfant à tous les deux "il eu de nouveau les larmes aux yeux .

"Oui Oliver ce bébé est le notre à cent pour cent "

"Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé après "

"Et bien après que nous ayons ...euh comment dire ...enfin tu vois bien ce que je veux dire,tu as reçu un coup de fils de Lance qui demandait à Arrow de l'aider sur une prise d'otage dans une banque, tu as rappelé l'équipe et vous êtes partis ,vous avez réussi à libérer les otages mais un des kidnappeur à réussi à vous échapper ,il est arrivé par derrière et t'a assomer avec une barre de fer , tu était inconscient , c'est Digg et Roy qui t'ont ramener au QG et quand tu t'es réveillé le lendemain tu ne te rappelai plus de grand chose,juste du briefing avant la première mission , ensuite il y a eu l'attaque de Slade alors nous n'avons pas reparler de notre nuit ensemble et tu connais la suite..."

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit quand tu es revenue ,pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que cet enfant était le mien ?"

"Pour ne pas t'influencer Oliver,je ne voulais pas que tu te sente obligé d'être avec moi à cause de cet enfant que nous avions conçu ensemble ,je voulais que tu veuille être avec moi sans obligation "

"Je veux être avec toi parce que je t'aime Félicity ,Bon sens si tu savais à quel point je t'aime "

"Je t'aime aussi Oliver Queen"

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau jusqu'à en perdre haleine avec la promesse d'un bel avenir devant eux, il restait encore plein de questions auxquels ils devraient apporter des réponses mais ce soir ils s'en fichaient,ils étaient enfin ensemble c'est tout ce qui comptait ...

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu ,je pense écrire la suite mais peut -être pas tout de suite, j'ai passer beaucoup de temps ces jours-ci à écrire et mon homme commence à en avoir marre que je passe mes soirées sur l'ordi ^^ donc il y aura une suite mais il faudra attendre un peu lol !**

**En tout cas merci pour vos coms ! ça encourage à continuer !**


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver passa la nuit aux côtés de Félicity ,ils discuterent un long moment jusqu'à ce que Félicity s'endorme ,Oliver la regarda dormir , il se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance qu'une femme comme elle puisse l'aimer et ils allaient avoir un enfant ,leurs vie allait radicalement changer ,il posa la main sur son ventre et souris , aussitôt il senti sa fille venir à la rencontre de sa paume ,c'était vraiment magique et c'était SA fille, son coeur se gonfla de joie à cette idée .il n'avait plus peur à présent, avec Félicity à ses côtés ils formeraient une famille aimante pour cette enfant , il avait hâte d'annoncer à sa soeur et à leurs amis que c'était lui le père ,il se sentait tellement fière à ce moment là .

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra :

"Mr les visites sont terminées à cette heure vous devriez rentrer vous reposer et revenir demain "

"Ma femme et ma fille ont failli mourir ce soir alors il est hors de question que je les laissent seule ici "

L'infirmière vit le regard déterminé d'Oliver et souris :

"Daccord vous pouvez rester là je vais essayer de vous trouver un fauteuil plus confortable"

"Merci beaucoup vous êtes adorable"

L'infirmière rougit sous le compliment et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le fauteuil promis .

L'infirmière partie, Oliver mit le siège à côté du lit,prit la main de Félicity et la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser , il posa sa tête sur le lit et s'endormit aussitôt .

Félicity fut réveillée par la lumière ,elle avait bien dormi ,Oliver était encore là , il lui tenait la main et l'autre était poser sur son ventre, le pauvre avait dû passer la nuit comme ça .

Félicity lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le réveilla aussitôt .

"Tout va bien ? tu as mal ? " s'inquièta-t-il

"Non tout va bien je ne voulais pas te réveiller excuse moi ,j'avais juste envie de de toucher"

il se leva la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement ,il approfondie son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière rentre .

"humm humm excusez moi mais c'est l'heure des examens je vais vous demander de sortir Monsieur revenez dans une petite demi heure "

"ok je vais aller prendre un café et appeler Théa ,elle a du s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer hier soir. "

Oliver déposa un baiser sur le front de Félicity avant de partir.

Arrivé au rez de chaussée il se souvint qu'il avait jeter son portable contre un mur .Le loft de Théa n'était pas très loin il s'y rendit rapidement.

"Théa tu est là ?"pas de réponse mais il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, il franchi la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Roy vêtu seulement d'un caleçon !

Roy avala son café de travers et toussa un bon moment avant de pouvoir reprendre de l'air .

"Oliver je ne savais pas que tu était là"

"je viens juste de rentrer mais j'aurais peut être du sonner avant histoire de te laisser le temps d'enfiler un pantalon "

"Desolé mais nous pensions être seul à la maison alors..."

"C'est bon Roy je plaisante, je suis content pour vous deux ,vous méritez d'être ensemble ,la seule chose que je te demanderais c'est de ne pas faire souffrir ma soeur parce que si j'apprends que c'est le cas je me ferais un plaisir de t'arracher le coeur avec la pointe de tes propres flèches compris ?"

"Tout à fait compris , toi aussi tu mériterait d'être heureux tu sais avec Félicity je veux dire "

"justement c'est en bonne voix ,où est ma soeur , je dois justement vous annoncer quelque chose ."

"Elle prend sa douche, elle ne devrait pas tarder , tu veux un café en attendant ?"

"avec plaisir je n'ai pas passer une très bonne nuit"

Théa arriva au même moment .

"Salut frangin ,tu en as une sale tête ce matin tu as coucher dehors ou quoi ? "

"Merci du compliment ! et c'est à l'hôpital que j'ai dormi "

Oliver se mit à raconter les événements de la veille jusqu'au moment où Félicity lui avait annoncé qu'il était le père de son bébé mais bizarrement Théa ne semblait pas surprise .

"Théa ça ne semble pas te surprendre ,tu étais au courant ?"

"Eh bien oui l'autre jour quand on était au Verdant , Félicity avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un à propos du bébé , mais elle ne voulait pas que tu le sache ,elle voulait que tu sois avec elle parce que tu l'aime et non parce qu'elle était enceinte de toi "

"J'aurais aimer le savoir avant ça m'aurait éviter bien des nuits blanches à l'imaginer avec un autre homme , enfin ce qui est fait est fait maintenant nous allons essayer de rattraper le temps perdu ,nous sommes officiellement ensemble depuis hier soir "

"Excellente nouvelle frangin t'a intérêt à assurer avec elle maintenant ,quand je pense que je vais être tata ,j'en reviens pas ! elle sort quand au fait ?"

"je ne sais pas , le médecin n'était pas encore passé, je vais prendre une douche et y retourner a plus tard tous les deux. averti Digg pour moi s'il te plaît"

"Ok à plus frangin"

Oliver arriva juste au moment où on emmenait Félicity pour une échographie de contrôle, c'était le même medecin que la veille, il regarda Oliver :

"Vous n'allez pas vous sauvez aujourd'hui j'espère ?"dit le médecin en rigolant .

"Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne me sauverai plus jamais" répondit Oliver en regardant Félicity comme pour lui faire une promesse .

"Très bien alord commençons"

Le médecin alluma les écran mit du gel sur la sonde et la posa sur le ventre de Félicity, de nouveau la pièce se rempli des battements du coeur de leur fille ,des petits sons bien régulier comme une douce mélodie .Oliver serra la main de Félicity en lui disant silencieusement "je t'aime." elle lui souri et lui répondit qu'elle aussi, le médecin prenait des mesures agrandissait ,soudain il paraissait soucieux , plissant le front se gratant le menton...

Oliver et Félicity échangèrent un regard soucieux , c'est Oliver qui craqua le premier :

"Docteur il y a un problème ?"

"Eh bien cette enfant est tout simplement impossible ! je n'arrive pas à prendre mes mesures elle a la bougeotte cette petite , j'ai rarement vu ça ,elle ne tient pas en place !"

Oliver et Félicity éclatèrent de rire et le médecin fut pris d'un fou rire également .

"Je crois que ma fille tiens ça de son père ,toujours en mouvement il ne tient pas en place !"

"Eh ! c'est même pas vrai " repliqua Oliver .

"Tu plaisante ? même quand tu dort tu n'arrête pas de bouger ! "

"ok ok je plaide coupable "dit Oliver en souriant .

"Bon j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir , tout va bien, vous repassez un monitoring cette après midi et si tout edt normal vous pourrez sortir ce soir en vous reposant quelques jours"

"Merci docteur"dirent ils au même moment.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, Théa et Roy vint voir Félicity, les deux jeunes femmes étaient déjà complice ce qui fit chaud au coeur d'Oliver, les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie s'entendaient à merveille .

En fin d'après midi ils eurent l'autorisation de rentrer à la maison , Oliver ramena Félicity chez elle , arrivé à l'appartement elle alla prendre une douche ,Oliver était en train de préparer deux sandwichs sur un plateaux ,Félicity l'observa amusé , le grand Arrow en train de lui préparer à manger ,ça valait le coup d'oeil .

Elle se mit derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras ,il se retourna et la serra contre lui .Félicity se sentait tellement bien comme ça , aimée et protégée dans ses bras ,elle avait tellement espéré des moments comme celui-ci elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble ...

Elle serait bien resté ainsi pendant des heures mais elle entendit l'estomac d'Oliver crier famine ,ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

"On dirait que tu n'a pas manger depuis deux jours"

"Et bien c'est presque ça, ces derniers temps je n'avais pas beaucoup d'appétit ,va t'asseoir j'amène le plateau ."il luo déposa un léger baiser sur le front .

Cette fois pas de télé, ils mangeaient en bavardant de chose et d'autres ,Oliver interrogea Félicity sur ce qu'il avait manqué de sa grossesse ,l'entraînement qu'elle avait eu avec Sarah etc...

ils finirent sur le canapé enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme la dernière fois ,Oliver caressait le dos de Félicity ,les caresses devinrent plus langoureuses ,Félicity releva la tête et ils s'embrassèrent. D'abord de petits baisers léger qui se transformèrent en baisers pationnelle ,Oliver sentit monter le désir en lui mais il la retint d'une main .

"Attend tu es sur que l'on peut avec le bébé ?"

Félicity sourit ,il s'inquiétait pour leur enfant ,c'était adorable .

"Il n'y a aucun risque ,ne t'inquiète pas Oliver "

"Mais tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop tôt pour nous ? Tu veux peut être y aller en douceur "

"Tu te fiche de moi Oliver Queen ? tu ne crois pas que nous avons attendu assez longtemps pour que tu te décide à nous laisser une chance ?"En disant ça elle vint s'installer sur lui une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin et elle l'embrassa dans le cou, il bascula la tête en arrière sur le dossier du sofa en poussant un gémissement .

"Si vous le prenez comme ça Miss Smoack je me vois dans l'obligation de vous satisfaire "

"Tout à fait Mr Queen ,je vous ai attendu assez longtemps "

il l'embrassa à son tour dans le cou puis lui déboutonna lentement son chemisier tout en déposant de petits baisers sur chaque centimètres de peau qu'il décachait au fur et à mesure, il lui dégraffa son soutien gorge ,embrassa sa poitrine tout en lui caressant le dos .

Il se leva en portant Félicity, la plaqua contre le mur tout en continuant d'explorer son corp puis reparti vers la chambre ,la déposa à côté du lit et fini de la déshabiller très très lentement, beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Félicity .

"Oliver tu essaie de me rendre folle où quoi ?"

"Non je veux juste prendre tout mon temps et apprécier chaque secondes passé avec toi "

"Je t'en prie Oliver "

"Bien madame "

Il se deshabilla très vite en ne la lâchant pas des yeux puis la fit basculer sur le lit ,ils firent l'amour lentement en profitant de chaque instants jusqu'à atteindre l'extase au même moment.

Ils mirent un moment à retrouver leur souffle serré l'un contre l'autre ne voulant pas se lâcher ,ils avaient besoin d être en contact permanent avec l'autre .

Ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois dans la nuit et finirent par s'endormir sur le matin.

Ils furent réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone dz Félicity, Oliver l'attrapa et lu le nom de Ray à l'écran ,que voulait-il à la jeune femme à cette heure ci ... il passa le téléphone à Félicity qui décrocha .

"Félicity Bonjour c'est Ray je dois absolument vous parler d'une de mes découverte , cela devrait faire avancer mon projet , vous savez l'armure ! j'ai trouvé comment la faire voler mais il me manque un dernier élément et je suis sûr que vous pourrez m'aider ,vous venez à quel heure au bureau ?"

La jeune femme regarda Oliver qui lui faisait de grand gestes mimant qu'il allait tuer Ray Palmer ,elle bafouilla quelques mots d'excuse en rigolant à moitié expliquant à Ray qu'elle avait eu un accident et qu'elle allait devoir rester quelques jours à la maison .Ray fut très compréhensif et lui dit de prendre une semaine pour bien récupérer parce qu'il la voulait en pleine forme pour l'aider à finaliser son projet .Elle raccrocha et Oliver la rattrapa par le poignet .

"Où compte tu aller comme ça ? j'en ai pas fini avec toi "il la remit au lit et se plaça au dessus d'elle en l'embrassant .

"Il y a des chances pour que l'on passe la semaine au lit ,Mlle Smoack ,nous avons du temps à rattraper "

"Je suis toujours à vos ordres Mr Queen, Tant que vous ne me demandez pas un café ... "

Le lendemain ils se rendirent chez Diggle et Lyla afin de leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle ,ils étaient très heureux pour eux et soulagé d'apprendre que Oliver était le père biologique du bébé et que enfin ils étaient ensemble .

"Depuis le temps que tout le monde attendait ça ,ça fait trois ans que vous vous tournez autour ,même Roy n'en pouvait plus de votre petit manège ." S'exclama Digg .

" Qu'en est-il d' Arrow ?" Questionna Lyla .

"Eh bien nous en avons discuter avec Félicity et nous allons continuer ,la ville à toujours besoin d'Arrow ,il ne peut pas disparaître d'un coup mais disons que je vais surement prendre un peu de recul et laisser certaines missions à Roy histoire d'être à la maison assez souvent et puis nous allons renforcer la sécurité du QG et y installer une neurserie pour que Félicity continu à nous guider pendant les missions , elle ne veut pas s'arrêter . "

"Bien sur que je ne ne veux pas m'arrêter ! Digg m'a raconter le nombre de fois où vous vous êtes fait piéger pendant mon absence ,vous êtes perdu sans moi ! et puis je n'aurai pas fini de tourner en rond sans savoir ce qu'il ce passe . "

"C'est bien vrai ça "Dit Oliver en se penchant pour embrasser Félicity !

Les Quatres amis discutèrent toute l'après-midi de leur avenir, de leurs petites filles qui allaient naître en même temps . OLiver et Félicity rentrèrent tard chez eux ce soir là , mais tellement heureux d'être ensemble ,le matin même oliver était allé chercher ses affaires chez Théa ,Félicity lui avait dit que quand il se sentirait prêt ,si il le souhaitait il pourrait emménager avec elle ,Oliver s'était tout de suite levé et avait pris son manteau pour partir .

"Mais où va-tu comme ça à cette heure ? "Demanda Félicity interloquée .

"Tu viens de me dire que je pourrais emménager chez toi alors je vais chercher mes affaires "Dit-il avec un grand sourire .

Il revint vers une Félicity ravie et l'embrassa .

"Je reviens vite à la maison "Il était si heureux de pouvoir dire ce ces mots : "La maison" .

Ce matin là une page avait était tournée ...


	15. Chapter 15

Ce matin là Félicity était à son Bureau chez Palmer industrie ,cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait repris son travail de jour comme de nuit ,le temps s'écoulait à une vitesse incroyable depuis son accident qui avait fait prendre à sa vie un virage à 180 degré, Oliver était un compagnon très attentionné , même trop parfois ,elle avait l'impression de retomber en enfance ,dès qu'elle commençait quelque chose il s'empressait de venir l'aider comme si elle était incapable de se débrouiller toute seule , elle avait beau le houspiller, il lui répondait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fatigue ,alors elle finissait par l'embrasser ,faire monter le désir en lui puis elle le repoussait en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fatigue ,Oliver poussait un grognement de mécontentement et la rattrapait avant de la soulevé et de l'emmener au lit , ils passaient beaucoup de temps dans leur chambre n'arrivant pas à se rassasier l'un de l'autre ,Oliver s'avérait très tendre il éprouvait toujours le besoin d'être en contact avec elle ,soit par le toucher soit par la parole , lors des missions il ne la laissait jamais longtemps sans lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il rentrait bientôt , elle le surprenait souvent à la couver du regard ,alors elle s' empressait de venir à lui pour l'embrasser et se lover au creux de ses bras ,il lui répétait souvent qu'il l'aimait , elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait comme ça et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire ,il se livrait aussi de plus en plus à elle lui racontant sa vie sur L'île ce qu'il avait dû endurer .Il faisait encore régulièrement des cauchemars mais il lui en parlait , lui expliquant tout en détails , elle voulait tout savoir ,c'était parfois très dur à entendre mais elle avait besoin de savoir, elle voulait l'aider à aller mieux et lui ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien de pouvoir exorciser ses peurs .Quand elle ne travaillait pas la journée, ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble ,Oliver tenait également à l'emmener au travail et à venir la chercher, c'est souvent lui qui lui rappelait l'heure du déjeuner en venant la chercher pour aller manger au restaurant , il surveillait qu'elle se nourrice bien et il revenait la chercher le soir ,ensuite ils rentraient manger un peu à l'appartement ou au Big Billy Burger avant d'aller au Sous-sol du Verdant pour préparer la mission du soir avec Digg et Roy . Un soir il lui fit une surprise ,avec Digg deux jours durant ils avaient aménager la pièce du fond en Chambre confortable , il y avait un grand lit pour eux et un coin nursery, il ne manquait rien, il avait penser à tout même à un fauteuil à bascule qui avait l'air très confortable pour donner le biberon à leur bébé !

C'est pour les jours où nous terminerons tard avait-il dit comme ça nous n'aurons pas besoin de réveiller la petite pour rentrer. Félicity avait été stupéfait par ce qu'elle voyait , Oliver avait mis tout son cœur dans cette chambre, il avait même peint de joli papillons virevoltant au dessus d'une Prairie juste au dessus du berceau .Félicity en avait pleurer tellement elle était heureuse qu'il s'investissent autant pour leur petite fille à venir .

"A présent toutes les deux vous êtes toute ma vie ,je t'ai fait souffrir involontairement pendant trois ans maintenant je vais me rattraper jusqu'à la fin de notre vie "avait-il ajouter avant de la déposer sur le lit pour "l'inauguré" comme il l'avait déclaré avec un regard emplie de désir.

Trois coups à la porte de Félicity la ramena au présent ,Ray se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

"Félicity tu devrais y aller avant qu'Oliver ne vienne te chercher jusqu'ici ! Après c'est à moi qu'il va s'en prendre en m'accusant de te surcharger de travail "

"je n'avais même pas vu l'heure !"

"Au fait j'aurais un service à te demander , ça m'embête un peu de te demander ça mais je ne sais pas à qui d'autre le demander et ça risque de ne pas plaire à Oliver ..."

Félicity se demanda bien ce qu'il voulait qui ne plairait pas à Oliver ...

Ray lui expliqua tout en la raccompagnant jusqu'au rez de chaussé ,elle lui promis qu'elle le ferait et qu'Oliver ni verrait sûrement pas d'inconvénients ,Ray la remercia et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de remonter dans l'ascenseur .

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu c'est qu'Oliver l'attendait dans le hall près de l'accueil ,elle vit à sa tête qu'il n'avait pas l'air content. Elle se dirigea vers lui :

"Oliver ça ne va pas ? il y a un problème ?"

"Oui il y en à un , depuis quand Palmer t'embrasse sur la joue ?"

Félicity éclata de rire ,Monsieur était jaloux maintenant !

"Génial en plus tu te fiche de moi ! "dit-il l'air vraiment contrarié .

"Tu a finis Oliver ,si tu voyais ta tête en ce moment tu rigolerai aussi ,on dirait un chien enragé à qui on vient de piquer son os ! Ray m'a demander un service et j'ai accepté , c'est pour ça qu'il m'a embrassé sur la joue, pour me remercier , ce n'était que la joue Oliver ! "

Oliver grommela une phrase incompréhensible qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle comprenne d'ailleurs.

"Et c'est quoi ce service ?" questionna-t-il de mauvaise humeur .

"Alors là vu ta réaction il vaut mieux que l'on en parle ailleurs "

Il l'a fixa un moment puis la prie par le bras jusqu'à la voiture, ils passèrent au Big Billy pour prendre leur repas ,ils avaient une mission importante à préparer. le trajet ce fit dans un silence pesant, Oliver paraissait très sombre ,Félicity ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ce qui c'était passé avec Ray où s'il se préparait mentalement pour la mission du soir ,elle n'osait rien dire .

Arrivé au QG , ils mangèrent en silence ,puis Oliver se leva et commença à s'entraîner avant la mission pendant que Félicity cherchait les derniers éléments qui les aideraient pour le soir ,mais Oliver faisait tellement de bruit ce soir ,il venait déjà de percer deux sacs de sable et casser trois bâtons d'entraînement ,Félicity en eu marre de toute cette tension et explosa !

"Bon sens Oliver mais qu'est ce que tu as ce soir ? c'est quoi la raison de toute cette colère ?"

Il s'arrêta net et se posta devant Félicity : "Qu'est ce qu'il te veux Palmer "

Alors c'était bien ça qui le préoccupait tant !

Félicity lui exposa la demande de Ray ,elle le vit changer de couleur en un instant .

"Il veut que tu fasse quoi ?"dit il très énervé .

"Calme toi Oliver ! ce n'est que pour une soirée ,le propriétaire de cette mine est très" famille" alors si il pense que Ray en a une , cela pourrait aider à la transaction ,c'est très important pour l'avenir de la société et ce n'est que pour un dîner ,je ne reverrai plus ces gens ensuite ."

"Il m'a déjà pris ma société et maintenant il veut ma femme et ma fille "

"Oliver ce n'est que pour une soirée ,je ne vais pas me marier avec lui ! de toute façon je lui ai déjà dit oui ,il n'y a pas à discuter , je t'en prie ne te met pas dans un état pareil ,c'est toi que j'aime et tu es le père de notre bébé ,je t'aime plus que tout Oliver et jamais personne ne changera ça compris ? "

En prononçant ces paroles elle s'était rapprochée de lui et avait commencé à lui mordiller la base du cou , elle savait que quand elle lui faisait ça il n'était plus capable de réfléchir .

"C'est de la triche ce que tu es en train de me faire ,tu sais très bien que ça me rend fou et que je pourrais dire oui à n'importe quoi quand tu fais ça "

"Ah oui ? je n'avais pas remarqué "dit elle en mordillant plus fort "Est ce que ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ? "

"Comme si j'avais le choix ! mais tu va devoir te montrer vraiment très gentille avec moi "

Puis les baisers s'intensifièrent ,Oliver souleva Félicity et la mis sur la table d'examen pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser ,ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendit la porte du QG s'ouvrir ,Roy descendit les marches et s'exclama :

"Bon sens vous ne pouvez pas faire ça dans votre chambre ? c'est pas la première fois vous êtes toujours collé l'un à l'autre ! "

Oliver et Félicity rigolèrent .

"Désolé Roy nous étions en pleine réconciliation "expliqua Oliver d'un œil malicieux .

Roy parti en secouant la tête ,ces deux là passaient leurs temps à se bécoter ,pire que Théa et lui, mais en même temps Oliver et Félicity avaient dû passer par pas mal d'épreuve avant de s'accorder le droit d'être heureux, ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble et tout le monde était content qu'ils soient enfin heureux .Il parti se préparer pour la mission du soir .

Tout ce déroula comme prévu ce soir là ,l'affaire fut vite bouclé et le cartel de drogue fut mis hors d'état de nuire pour un bon bout de temps . Chacun rentra de bonne heure chez lui avec l'immense satisfaction du devoir accompli.

Le réveil sonna tôt le lendemain Félicity avait du mal à se lever et Oliver ne lui facilita pas la chose .

"Non ,protesta-il alors qu'elle se levait , reste avec moi ce matin "

"Oliver tu sais très bien que je dois aller travailler "

"Pourquoi tu tiens tant à travailler ? je pourrais très bien subvenir à nos besoins à tous les deux avec l'argent de la rente "

"Je le sais très bien Oliver ,mais j'aime mon travail et j'ai besoin de faire au moins un truc normal dans ma vie et puis qu'est ce que je ferai de mes journées ?"

"Tu pourrais t'occuper de moi dit-il en souriant et bientôt tu t'occupera de notre fille ."

"Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite ,je ne fait pas parti des femmes qui reste à la maison pour s'occuper de leur petit mari et des enfants ,bien que je les admirent ses femmes ,parce qu'il faut avoir un moral d'acier pour rester à la maison à s'occuper de leur famille mais ça, ce n'est pas pour moi j'ai travailler dur au MIT pour en arriver à mon niveau , j'aime trop mon travail pour y renoncer désolée "

Oliver la regarda stupéfait elle avait débité ses paroles en un rien de temps .

"Ok j'ai rien dit Madame ...je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un café au lit ?"

"Sachant que la cafetière est dans la cuisine ça me paraît compliqué à moins que tu ne transporte le lit jusqu'à la cuisine "dit-elle d'un air innocent .Oliver lui lança un oreiller ,elle partit sous la douche en rigolant .

En arrivant devant Palmer industrie Oliver dit au revoir à Félicity .

"On mange au Big Billy ce soir ? "

"Oliver ne fait pas l'innocent ,tu sais très bien que c'est ce soir que je dîne avec Ray ! vous feriez mieux de prendre une soirée de repos ,ça vous ferez du bien et moi je serais plus tranquille de vous savoir à l'abri du danger ."

"Très bien maman ! je me contenterai d'un entraînement pendant que Madame jouera la comédie "dit-il d'une voix boudeuse .

"Tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu es jaloux "

"Mouais et bien ce n'est pas drôle , faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude "

"Ça suffit Monsieur le rabat joie ,à ce soir je vais finir par être en retard "

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et il la suivit des yeux , la journée allait être très longue ,il ne la reverrai que tard ce soir et ça ne lui plaisait pas , il avait trop besoin d'elle après avoir cru la perdre de nombreuses fois ...

Félicity ne vit pas la journée passer Ray l'avait chargé de créer un programme compliqué et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle travaillait dessus, elle avançait bien et bientôt il arriverait à faire voler l'armure .Félicity savait qu'elle allait devoir en parler avec Oliver et elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à l'arrivée d'un nouveau justicier en ville ,elle avait peur qu'il ne le prenne mal d'autant plus qu'elle aidait Ray dans cette aventure ...

"Tu es dans les nuages Félicity ? "

Ray était rentré dans son bureau sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ,il tenait une housse dans ses mains ,Félicity la fixa .

"Qu'est ce que c'est ? "

"Eh bien j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas mais j'ai demandé à mon assistante de t'acheter une robe pour ce soir ."

Félicity se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour admirer la robe que Ray venait de sortir sous sa housse , c'était une magnifique robe verte avec un décolleté plongeant ,sertit de pierre étincelantes qui formait une ceinture sur le devant et une grande échancrure dans le dos qui descendait jusqu'aux reins .

"Ray elle est magnifique ! comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ! "

"Content que ça te plaise,je t'attend en bas dans trente minutes "

Félicity partit se préparer,cette robe était un vrai bijou ,elle avait hâte de l'enfiler ,elle finissait de coiffer ses cheveux lorsque son portable vibra ,c'était un sms d'Oliver :

Pas de nouvelles de toi de la journée ,Tu me manque ,tu m'as déjà oublié ?

Non idiot ,j'avais du travail et toi aussi tu m'as manqué ,je rentre dès que possible , JTM

Rentre vite stp ,je T'M aussi

Tout à coup ce dîner ne lui disait vraiment plus rien elle avait juste envie de rejoindre Oliver dans leur appartement ,mais Ray comptait sur elle , elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber .Elle prit ses affaires et rejoignit Ray dans l'entrée .

"Wahou tu es magnifique Félicity ! "

" Arrête je suis surtout très enceinte ! "

"Eh bien ça te va à ravir ! J'espère qu'Oliver sait la chance qu'il a ! "

"Je pense qu'il le sait "

"Si tu était avec moi je t'aurais déjà demander de m'épouser "

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans nos priorités pour le moment ! Si nous partions maintenant"

"Pas de problème ,la limousine nous attend"

Oliver reposa son portable ,Félicity avait certainement rejoint Ray pour aller au restaurant à présent ,une bouffée de jalousie s'empara de lui ,il ne s'était jamais sentit comme ça ,pas à ce point là ,mais il aimait tellement Félicity ,elle était son ancre depuis 3 ans ,il avait dabord pensé qu'il ne la méritait pas puis il avait failli la perdre de nombreuses fois et maintenant qu'il avait goûter au bonheur d'être avec elle il avait terriblement peur de perdre tout ça .

Un mouvement derrière lui attira son attention et il se mit en position de défense .

"Eh Oliver du calme ce n'est que moi .Digg ."

"Désolé je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivé Digg ,ça devient une habitude en ce moment de ne pas entendre les gens arriver derrière moi "

"Tu semblait complètement ailleurs Oliver en effet .Qu'est-ce qui te distrait à ce point ?"

"Félicity ,elle est à son dîner avec Ray "

"Oliver ce n'est qu'un repas d'affaires ,pas un dîner romantique !"

"Je sais ,je sais ,mais je ne l'aime pas son patron ,j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose ."

"Tu m'a surtout l'air très jaloux alors qu'il n'y a pas lieu , bon sens Oliver Félicity t'aime ,elle t'attend depuis trois ans ,elle ne voit que toi et elle attend votre enfant ,arrête de te prendre la tête pour quelque chose qui n'existe que dans ton imagination ! "

"Tu crois qu'elle est heureuse avec moi ? "

"Tu plaisante là ? elle est radieuse depuis que vous êtes ensemble ! arrête de te poser des questions Oliver ça va te rendre fou et te faire perdre les pédales ,mais tu sais il y a un bon moyen de rendre tout ça officiel aux yeux du monde ! "

"Le mariage tu veux dire ? "

"Vu que tu l'as déjà mise enceinte,je vois pas d'autres options ,enfin si tu te sent prêt bien entendu "

"Tu crois qu'elle acceptera ? "

"Elle t'aime Oliver fait lui confiance "

" Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir .Et si nous nous entraînions un peu en attendant de rejoindre ces dames ? "

"C'est parti mon pote vu comme tu es distrait ce soir j'ai peut-être une chance d'avoir le dessus ! "

"Alors là tu rêve ! "

Sur ces paroles ils entamèrent leur combat...

Oliver était rentré du Verdant depuis un bon moment ,il était 21h30 ,il commençait à s'impatienter, il avait mis la télé mais n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur un programme ,en fait il regardait plus l'horloge que la télé elle-même ! Enfin le verrou de la porte tourna et Félicity apparut derrière la porte ,Elle portait une magnifique robe verte qui la mettait magnifiquement en valeur ,Oliver ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle ,on aurait dit une apparition ,un ange ! voilà à quoi elle lui faisait penser ...

"Oliver ça va ? tu me regarde bizarrement !"

"Tu es tout simplement magnifique dans cette robe ,tu l'es déjà en temps normal mais là Wahou ! Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu avec auparavant ? "

"Peut-être parce qu'elle est neuve ,c'est un cadeau en fait "

La mine d'Oliver s'assombrit soudainement .

" Palmer ? "

"Oui c'est ça mais je t'en prit Oliver n'en fait pas une montagne ,c'était simplement pour me remercier du service que je lui rendais ce soir rien de plus ,ne me fait pas la tête et puis après tout il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui est autorisée à me la retirer ! "

Elle s'était approchée de lui ,avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et commençait à l'embrasser là ou il aimait .

" J'imagine que je vais devoir m'y attelé ! Où range-tu les ciseaux ? Dans la cuisine ? "

"Alors là n'y pense même pas ! J'adore cette robe et je compte bien la mettre pour le mariage de Digg et Lyla ! sans compter que c'est une robe de créateur qui doit valoir une petite fortune ! "

"Très bien pas de ciseaux ,je devrait y arriver en la déchirant à main nue "dit -il d'un air songeur .

"Non mais tu as fini ? tu as gagner ,je vais aller la retirer moi-même et la mettre à l'abris de tes mains de brute !"

Oliver partit à rire et la suivi dans la salle de bain ,il l'aida finalement à retirer cette maudite robe qu'elle accrocha ensuite délicatement sur un cintre ,Oliver l'attrapa ensuite et l'emmena sous la douche et lui fit comprendre à quel point elle lui avait manqué ce jour là ...


End file.
